This is so not awkward
by ixxxloveeyou
Summary: They are best friends, thats it. Nothing is awkward between them. So why is he jealous when she starts dating someone else. He does everything to make him notice her. He refuses to settle for friends with benefits. A/h OOC
1. Prologue

"This is so wrong," I all but moaned.

"I know," he whispered as he pushed me back against the wall. His lips descended on mine once again.

This was not a slow kiss. It wasn't soft butterfly kisses that make old ladies cry in movies. No, this was raw, the kind of kiss that made your toes curl and sent shivers flying down your spine. It felt as if someone was playing the bongos on my heart.

This shouldn't be happening. I repeated this over and over in my head, but every time I told myself this, I just wanted it more. But again, it was wrong, and it was selfish. I had to stop it.

"Stop," I meant it to sound demanding but it came out as a whimper.

He pulled away, leaving his forehead resting against mine, staring at me in a way that should be illegal.

"I don't want to."

His breath washed over my face as he leaned in again. But I had made up my mind, and this needed to stop. I twisted my head to the side. Rejection flashed in his sparkling eyes and it nearly made me cave.

"Why can't you ever just do what you want Bella? You over think everything. You make yourself believe that you're protecting yourself and everyone else, but you end up hurting people. People that care about you. Fuck, you're killing me right now." His voice was pleading and I didn't dare look at his eyes.

"This is selfish. It's wrong. We can't keep doing this."

"And why can't we? Why is it so selfish?" His words sank into me like a needle.

"You know why. And what about that girl you were with tonight? Or last night? Or what about Tanya? I suppose you're magically over her now." I quickly replied in a harsh tone.

"That girl tonight was a distraction, from you. And it was never Tanya I struggled to get over. I was struggling to get over you Bella. You couldn't look in front of your face and see what was there. It kills me to see you with other guys. Those girls were to forget you, not her." His words rang with clarity and truth, but I didn't want to believe it.

"And I'm supposed to just believe you? You never once made me think you wanted me. You never did anything." I choked back a sob.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Does this not mean anything? I kissed you, more than once. And you always kissed back. We had fucking sex. Is that me not doing anything to show you how I feel? This was only ever a game to you. I've fought for you. I've tried to get you to notice me. But I'm done now. I give up. You're apparently too oblivious to notice when someone cares about you." With that said, he pushed away from me and stormed off.

So much for not being awkward, right?

I stared after him not quite knowing what to do. I was in shock. As the shock wore off, the realization sunk in. I was in love with him.

It was raining. How romantic for a kiss, right? Not. It was the middle of February, so it was freezing, and this was not just some drizzle. This was a downpour complete with sleet. I was confused and fucked up. Hell, I didn't even have a jacket on. And now I was alone. I ruined the one good thing I had. The one thing I needed to always be there…

* * *

So whatcha think? Continue it? Reviews make me happy. Leave the good and the bad.

xx


	2. Hello There tbag

"Hey Ali…" I mumbled to my pixie of a best friend.

"Yeah Bella?"

"What time was Edward's plane supposed to get in again?"

"Bella boo, it was only supposed to get in like 20 minutes ago; he'll be here soon." She said this in a very calming, reassuring voice. She knew I was overly excited about Edward getting home from Alaska.

-*-

My parents had divorced when I was eight. I'm honestly surprised it lasted that long. Charlie moved out of Phoenix and right to Seattle, and I stayed with my mother, Renee. By the time I turned ten, I desperately missed my dad. I had always been daddy's little girl, and I begged my mom to let me move in with him. She didn't want me to be unhappy and my dad readily agreed to have his baby girl come live with him.

It was at that time that I met the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle Cullen had three breathtakingly beautiful children, Emmett, Alice, and Edward. Emmett was two years my senior, but acted as if he was two years younger instead. Even at the young age of twelve he was huge and very intimidating. Of course, that was all on the exterior. I mean, don't get me wrong, Emmett had played football in high school and could kick just about anybody's ass he wanted too, but he was really just a big loveable teddy bear.

Alice Cullen was the same age as I, and unlike her older brother, she was tiny, about the size of a baby doll. Now she stood not a centimeter over five feet and had black spiky hair. She had a great sense of fashion, which is why she owned her own fashion line, large blue eyes and a puppy dog pout that could make even a nun cave into rough sex. She was overly energetic and incredibly demanding, because of this, I loved her from the moment I met her.

That brings us to Edward. In all honesty, I don't know how to describe him to you. He's Alice's twin, although you would never know that by looking at them. He was tall and lean, muscular, but not like that of Emmett, and had reddish brown hair that screamed "I just got laid!" (which most of the time was actually the case.) Top that off with expressive, piercing, green eyes, the Cullen charm, and a great sense of humor; you have yourself my best friend in the world, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-*-

Edward was to be returning home from Alaska today. He had been there on business with Cullen & Co insurance company. Yeah, as if the Cullens didn't have enough with their good looks, their dad owned an insurance company. He had been gone for two months and I had been counting the days until his return.

Alice, Emmett, and I were currently waiting, impatiently might I add, in Edward's house for him to return. We had planned a small surprise welcome home party for him with just our closest friends. This included the three of us, plus Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

The Hales had moved here during our sophomore year, and Jasper's southern California surfer attitude had immediately captured Alice's heart. They had been together ever since. Jasper had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was most definitely a looker. He was mellow when he needed to be but he could certainly party when the time called for it. I loved him to death and I pitied any girl who even looked at him. Alice was a little protective.

Rosalie and Emmett were also together, but it took them a while. Emmett was a bit of a player when Rose moved here, and Rosalie wasn't going to settle for that. Not that she had to settle for anyone. Rosalie Hale was easily the most beautiful girl on the planet. She had long blond hair, legs that went on for miles, deep blue eyes, and a slightly bitchy attitude. She may be a blond bombshell, but she certainly didn't fit the stereotype of ignorance. She didn't take shit from anyone. So, when Emmett finally became a man, Rosalie finally decided to date him.

I heard the door open and looked over to see Jazz and Rose had finally returned with the cake. The house was decorated, the food was done, the cake was here, and now all we had to do was to sit and wait. We had all made excuses as to why we couldn't pick Edward up from the airport and had parked around the block so he wouldn't notice our cars. We really wanted him to be bummed about not seeing any of us and then make his day when he walked in and saw us all sitting on the couch.

"Ooh Rosie let me see that cake!" Emmett whined. He could never resist food.

"Emmett, this is for when Edward gets here." She spoke to Emmett as if he were three instead of twenty six, which is what you have to do sometimes. "You can have some as soon as his ass walks through the door, which better be soon."

"But babe, it's taking him forever." This time she just shut him up with a pointed glare.

That was true; we had been sitting in his living room, in the dark for quite some time waiting for him to get here. I was starting to get worried about him.

It was then that we heard a car door slam outside, and we all got completely silent. We saw the door handle spin and were about to yell surprise when something completely stunned us all. It was the sound of a girl's giggle.

Then, as the door opened, not one, but two pair of legs came stumbling through the door, too wrapped up in each other to even notice us. We all sat there; just staring as he pushed her against the door he had slammed to kiss her harder. His hand slid up to cup her breast and she moaned loudly. We were all too shocked to stop the live porn show that was now taking place in front of us. As she reached for the button of his pants, Emmett decided it was time to intervene.

"Whoa, my baby brother is getting hot door sex" This effectively caused them to break apart.

Edward flipped Emmett off, while Jasper shook his head at Emmett's comment and turned to give Edward a smirk.

"Yeah Edward, what if we were serial killers or something" Alice commented.

Edward looked momentarily dazed as he stared at the small gathering we had gotten together to welcome him back. His flavor of the month, which was blond and plastic, shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot just waiting to be introduced. It's no secret to say that Edward was a bit of a lady's man. And I mean why not, he was twenty-four years old and was commonly described as sex on legs. He might as well use it to his advantage. It usually didn't bother me to see Edward with someone, but this girl looked like she was crawling with disease.

"Hey guys, I wasn't expecting to see you today." He mumbled this and then added a nervous chuckle. "And this is Tanya." With that he motioned to the girl next to him.

He then pointed us all out respectively as he said, "Tanya, this is Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Rose-"

Rose took this moment to step in. "Well yeah dickwad, no shit you weren't expecting to see us, we wanted to surprise you. But I guess you ended up surprising us all more. I'll just be leaving."

And with that, she got up and left. Rosalie and Edward had a love hate relationship. He thought she was a bitch, and she hated the way he treated women. Even with these differences, the two still loved each other, they just bickered a lot. However, it was very apparent that Rose was disgusted and pissed off that Edward and his Barbie doll had ruined the party.

Tanya, or T-bag as I had decided to call her, had curled herself around Edward's arm and was now looking at him expectantly.

"Well, like I said I really wasn't expecting to see you guys and I'm kind of busy at the moment so…" He trailed of quietly at the end, not quite sure how to exactly kick us out of his house.

Everyone then realized the party was not going to happen and began to leave. Alice and Jasper both just walked out quietly, while Emmett gave his brother a disappointed smile.

I could no longer hold my fury at him for bringing a girl home from the airport. We hadn't seen him in two months, and he didn't have time for us. I was beyond pissed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you really missed us Edward. Call me when you have time for your friends." I spat these words at him quite hastily and quickly made my way out the door, not bothering to see if he had anything else to say.


	3. Mighty Fine

**A few things had been brought to my attention from the last chapter. I made a few mistakes and i would like to clear up any confusion about there ages. Rosalie and Emmett are both 26.**

**Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward are all 24. I am sorry for my blunders. If you notice any other stupid mistakes i make please point them i out. I really do appreciate it. **

* * *

As I entered my house, I sighed in both happiness for being home, and in my anger for Edward. I still could not believe he had kicked us out. Who the fuck does something like that? As I contemplated different ways to spite my best friend, my cell phone dinged with the announcement of an incoming text message.

I flipped the small piece of technology open and saw that it was a text from Rosalie.

-Hey Bitch, I need a drink, you up for it? *ro

-Sure thing, I'll meet you at Replay in 30. *b

I shut my phone and got up to get ready to leave. I went to the bathroom and double checked my make up in the mirror. After deeming myself presentable, I got into my Corolla, threw on some tunes, and cruised to Replay.

Replay was a club that had opened about three months ago. It was trendy, and got packed on the weekends, but on a Thursday night, I could count on in to be fairly calm and all but free of skanky girls. I had already used my quota of patience for sluts when I had met Tanya earlier.

I made my way to the entrance of the club, greeted my favorite bouncer ever, Seth, with a quick kiss on the cheek, and proceeded inside. I glanced around for Rose, and saw her shimmering hair. She was leaning up against the bar ordering drinks.

She had yet to see me, so I snuck up behind her and pinched her ass.

"Who the fuck do you think you are" She exclaimed as she swirled around, ready to give whoever had touched her a piece of her mind. "Oh, hi Bells, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry Rose, but your ass is looking mighty fine in those jeans" I said this in a fake southern twang as my eyes mockingly scanned up and down her body.

"I know you did not seriously just say mighty fine. Although, I suppose you're right, my ass is killer." All of this was said through her smug smile. She knew that there were many men here checking her out, and although she would never admit it, she loved the attention.

"What's wrong with the saying mighty fine? I happen to like it" In reality, I hated the phrase, but I knew she hated that cheesy southern saying more than anyone, so I liked to bust on her by using it as much as possible.

"I can't believe I'm already regretting coming out with you tonight…"

"Hey, you're the one who invited me."

With that, the bartender had set our drinks down on the bar, and we made our way to a booth near the back of the room.

Rosalie took a large swig from her bottle and then looked at me like she was waiting for something.

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh nothing" She mused. "I was just waiting for you to start complaining about Edward and Tanya."

"I don't even have anything to say about that."

She replied with the quirk of her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I mean really, what is there to say? He leaves on business, is gone for two months, comes home and can't even make time for his closest friends. He didn't even have an excuse. I mean we threw him a party, and he kicked us out of his apartment so he could fuck some hoe bag. She wasn't even pretty and she was literally crawling with stds. I mean blech! He is such a dick. For the life of me, I cannot figure out why I am still friends with him. But whatever, I won't call him. He can call me when he decides he has time for his supposed best friend" By the end of my rant I was out of breath and Rose was staring at me with an amused expression.

"You know, that's an awful lot for someone who had nothing to say to spew out" She replied sarcastically.

"Shut up" With that said, I took a huge sip of my beer.

"You were right about one thing though" She said, "He is a complete dick I mean you know that despite everything, I love Edward to death, but he has the worst taste in women." I nodded, as I agreed with everything she was saying.

"I just don't get why he sleeps around so much. I mean he could have any girl he wants, but does he really have to have _every_ girl? I wish I knew why he did it."

That was true. He was my best friend, and we told each other everything, but I had never understood why he did what he did. Maybe he just really liked pussy. Hah.

"I know what you're saying, I don't get it either. But I mean, I still don't get why the two of you never even tried dating. Maybe I'm just dense"

"Ugh, Rose. We've been over that so many times."

Rose thought Edward and I would be perfect together and Alice didn't exactly disagree with her. Edward and I had always been strictly friends and nothing more. We were incredibly close, and to many outsiders, I guess it did sort of seem like we were together. Since we were so comfortable with each other, just about nothing was awkward between us. Sure, we flirted and joked around, but it was all in good humor. Nonetheless, the friend's boundary had never been crossed and neither of us wanted to cross it.

Rosalie and I each had one more drink before leaving seeing as we both had work early the next morning. Once our beers were gone, we hugged goodbye and left.

-*-

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm going off. With a groan, I shut it off and got up to get ready for work. I was particularly unexcited about going to work this morning because that meant I had to see Edward. I had gone to college to get my degree in marketing, and I now had a job at Cullen & Co insurance. As you know, Edward also worked there, but he was employed in the financial department of the company.

After showering, I dried my chestnut hair, leaving it fall in loose waves down my back. I pondered what to wear and finally decided on black dress pants with a pink button down shirt, topped off with black pumps. It was nothing exceptional, but I didn't have a reason to be overly dressed up for work.

I prepared myself a bagel with peanut butter, poured a cup of coffee, and sat down at my breakfast bar to read the paper before I had to leave. After I finished my breakfast, it was 7:15 which meant I had to leave. Sighing, I slipped on my coat, grabbed my car keys, and made my way out the door.

The traffic was nonexistent and I made it to work with 15 minutes to spare. As I stepped into the building, I put my game face on. I was not going to let myself acknowledge Edward today. I stalked towards the elevator, my heels clicking against the linoleum floor as I walked. I pushed the button for floor nine and turned just in time to see Edward making his way for the elevator. I deftly pounded the button to close the door before he could get on. Serves him right for being an asshole.

As I walked into my office, I immediately started up my computer so I could check my e-mail. I had an e-mail from every one of my friends, minus Edward, that all said the same thing. They had forgiven him and were going out for drinks tonight to welcome him home. I quickly replied stating that I would not be going and they should not even try to get me to change my mind. I knew everyone, especially Alice, would be disappointed with my answer, but they knew better than to try and change my mind.

I then emerged myself in my work, designing a new commercial for the company. I was completely engrossed and not paying attention to much else.

At about 5:00, I started packing up my things to go home. I heard a timid knock and looked up to see Edward staring at me.

"Bella-" He started.

I quickly cut him off with a, "Not now Edward." I had been momentarily distracted by the way he was so lazily leaning against the door frame to my office with his tie hung loosely around his slender neck.

"But Bella," He attempted again.

"I said not now Edward. You didn't have the time for me yesterday, and quite frankly I can't make time for you right now." As I said this, a flicker of amusement flashed in his emerald eyes.

He proceeded to step inside my office and shut the door. I'm sorry, when did I invite him in?

"I just wanted to personally invite you out with us tonight, seeing as you declined everyone else without a valid excuse. We're going to Angelo's and it just won't be the same without you. But if you really don't wanna go, then fine I give up." He said this a little too cockily; especially when I was still pissed off at him from the night before. I could see in his eyes that he truly believed I would magically go and forgive him because he had invited me. As if.

"Is Tanya going to be there?" He simply nodded. "Well first of all, it won't be the same if I go or not with that hoe bag there. Second of all, you personally inviting me only made me want to stay at home more, and that's quite an accomplishment considering there was no way I was going to show my face there before. And lastly, I have a completely valid excuse for not going, and that would be the fact that you are going to be there. Honestly, looking at you right now is making me feel nauseous and slightly germaphobic seeing as what you were rolling around in the sheets with last night so if you would kindly leave my office, like now, it would be much appreciated." I finished with a sickeningly sweet, devastatingly fake smile spread firmly across my face.

I watched as my words quickly demolished his cocky demeanor and felt slightly elated. The elation quickly plundered downward as he hunched his shoulders and evacuated my office.

I sat there for a few extra minutes, pretending that I was confused as to why I was feeling guilty. Sure, he deserved every single word I had thrown at him for the shit he pulled last night, but he was my best friend and I desperately missed him. He had been gone for two months, and that was the longest we had ever been apart. It seemed as though something had changed in him while he was gone. He had always slept around, but bringing someone home from the airport seemed a bit promiscuous even for him. I could only wish that whatever this change may be would not alter our previously perfect friendship.

I threw my jacket on and started my journey home. As I hopped into my car, I decided that after tonight I would talk to Edward, and while I would expect him to grovel and beg for my apology, I would forgive him eventually. But of course, he would be suffering while he was out tonight, thinking that I was royally pissed off at him, which I was.

As I came to this revelation, my thoughts drifted in a different direction. I was really curious as to why he had brought Tanya home from the airport last night. I also wanted to have a heart to heart with my best buddy and let him know that I was disgusted he was such a selfish man whore.

When I got home, I showered and made myself a grilled cheese for dinner. It was nice to be at home and relax for now. One thing was set in my mind, Edward and I had a lot to discuss and I hoped that we could work this out.

* * *

**So I'm sorry the first few chapters have been kinda short, but i really just wanted to get this story started. I'll try to update with longer chapters from now on. And remember, reviews make my writing better. **

**Thanks for reading. :]**

**xx.**


	4. I think you should leave

I awoke Saturday morning to light streaming in the window. I didn't have anything to do today, so I decided I could lay around in bed for a bit yet. I turned the television on and scanned through the channels until I found a rerun of One Tree Hill. I became engrossed in the drama of Tree Hill High and ended up watching three episodes. I'm a bit obsessive with the show, but I can't help it, the actors are god like. I was broken out of my Nathan Scott induced haze when my stomach grumbled loud enough to wake the dead.

I padded across the hardwood floor toward the fridge to see was I could make for breakfast, or I suppose lunch since it was quarter of 12. As I swung the door open I was instantly disappointed to see the amount of food, or lack thereof, I possessed. I settled on a peanut butter and jelly, deciding I would go to the grocery store once I had finished eating. I quickly ate my lunch, cleaned my dishes, and threw on some jeans. I had decided not to shower since I was just going to the grocery store.

I was strolling down the pasta isle when my cell phone began ringing. I saw that it was Alice and decided I better answer it. I knew she was going to be slightly disappointed I hadn't gone out the night before.

"Hey Ali," I greeted her.

"Well hello there Bella" She responded in a chipper tone.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I was quick to ask her what she wanted, knowing that Alice Cullen only ever called if she had a reason.

"Well, see I have this friend who decided to like hide from the Earth Friday night because of my dick brother, and I was wondering if you could help me find her."

Internally, I groaned. Although Edward and I didn't fight often, Alice often felt as though she was caught in between us when we did.

"I'm sorry I didn't go last night Alice." I meant that sincerely, I loved going out with my friends. "I just couldn't be around him right away. He was a jerk Thursday night. I'm kinda surprised you guys all forgave him so quickly."

"Bells of course you're right; he was a jerk, but I really missed him. I get that you're still mad at him but you need to talk to him."

"Don't worry Alice, I'm planning on it," I reassured her.

"Okay good, now that that's out of the way, you owe me a night. Well, tonight preferably. It can be a girls' night out, just you, me, and rose. How does that sound?"

"That actually sounds quite good Ali. Just tell me where and when."

"Meet us at Candid around say, 9?"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Later babe."

"Bye Bella!"

I hung up the phone and finished the rest of my shopping as quickly as possible. I arrived home shortly before three and busied myself around the house. I put my newly acquired groceries away, vacuumed, and washed my sheets. Before I knew it, it was 6:30 and I had to start getting ready.

After showering, I dried my hair and straightened it. I threw on jeans that made it hard to breathe and a black tank top that showed off my cleavage, I wanted to look good tonight, but wanted it to seem effortless. I did my makeup, going for the smoky eye look. I squirted on some perfume, slipped on black pumps, and by 8:45 I was strolling out the door.

Knowing I intended to drink a lot tonight, I decided to take a cab to the club. I made my entrance at nine o'clock sharp. I immediately spotted Alice and Rosalie sitting at a booth near the back. I quickly walked across the floor to greet them. Once I was seated and we all had our drinks, the gossiping began. I was dying for details about the previous night and felt no reason to be subtle about it.

"So how was last night?" I inquired.

"It was interesting; we got to know Tanya a little better." It was Alice who responded.

Rosalie took no time adding to Alice's comment, "Not that we really wanted to."

"Is she really that bad?"

"Oh, Bella you have no idea. She's absolutely dreadful, and she's a total skank. She was hanging all over Edward and flirting with the bartender at the same time." Alice's face was full of complete disgust as she talked about t-bag.

As if on cue with our discussion, none other than Edward and Tanya sauntered into the club. Edward was, as per usual, looking good dressed in faded jeans and a black button down. However, he looked as though he had just bought Tanya off the corner. I wouldn't exactly be surprised if that's where he found her in the first place. She had on a tacky silver dress that looked like it was spray painted on, and a pair of black hooker boots. Her dress was cut so low I could practically see her nipples. Gross.

As Rose and Alice took in her appearance, a look of repulsion appeared on their faces. I'm sure their expression was mirrored on my face.

I knew I wouldn't be able to spend an evening in the hoe's company unless I was thoroughly trashed and I'm sure my girls were feeling the same way, so as the waitress walked pass us, I ordered a round of shots.

I glanced at Edward and Tanya standing by the bar and thought maybe they wouldn't notice us. Of course, luck was not on my side as they turned with their drinks and approached us.

"Hey we weren't expecting to see you here tonight." Edward greeted.

"Yeah this is like totally weird." Tanya's voice literally made me want to puke.

"Hi Edward, hi Tanya." Alice seemed genuinely happy to see both of them, but I knew that was not the case.

"Hi Edward, Tanya." Rosalie sneered while saying her name. Rose never hesitated to tell anyone how she really felt.

I merely nodded tersely in recognition. I was still pissed at Edward, and I wasn't even going to pretend to like his new lap dog.

After the uncomfortable hellos, the waitress showed up with our shots. I threw mine back, downed Alice's as well, and ordered another.

After chatting for a few more minutes, Edward and Tanya went to dance.

Alice was babbling about how amazing Jasper had been in bed the night before when someone cleared their throat in front of our table. I looked up to see a man, about average height with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wasn't incredible looking, but he wasn't hard on the eyes either.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" His voice wavered with his nervousness.

It took me about 30 seconds to realize he was talking to me. I had had around five shots by now and was feeling pretty good, so I decided I might as well.

"Sure, why not."

He grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. He grabbed my hips, and we began moving to the beat of the music. I looked to my left and spotted my least favorite couple all but having sex.

The next song began, and we were still dancing.

"I'm Mike." He leaned down to speak to me.

"Bella," was all I responded.

We danced for quite a few more songs. At some point Alice and Rosalie had come up to ask me if it was okay if they left. I knew they had been out late the night before and quickly reassured them that I would be fine.

As the songs continued playing, our dancing became much more intense. I was now grinding on his thigh, and things started to get pretty heated up. I'm not usually one for one night stands, but it had been a while, and I was slightly horny. Plus, Mike didn't seem like much of a creep.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I saw the excitement flash in his eyes.

"That would be fantastic. Just let me go to the bathroom and then we can leave." I nodded and turned to go gather my things.

While I was getting my purse, Edward approached me.

"Bella, I know you aren't seriously leaving with that guy." I could hear the anger flair in his voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am." My tone portrayed how annoyed I was at him.

"You're drunk. You don't really want to do this. I mean look at him, he's probably the size of a cigarette." I wish he knew he was only adding fuel to the fire every time he opened his mouth.

"Last time I checked, you couldn't tell me what to do, so if you'll please excuse me I have places to be." With that said, I stalked off to where Mike had just walked out of the bathroom.

We hopped into his car.

"Your place or mine," was all he said.

"Mine," I replied without even thinking. I was not going to be stuck at his place.

We arrived at my house shortly after and quickly made our way inside. As soon as the door was shut his mouth claimed mine, and his hands made their way under my shirt. It was a little too fast for my taste, but I was a little too drunk to stop it. As he palmed my breasts, we stumbled onto the couch, me straddling him.

It was a sloppy kiss, but in my inebriated state, I couldn't find it in me to care. I was aroused, and I could feel a slight bulge directly under my core. Without my minds consent, my body ground down. Mike's hands evacuated my boobs and clamped around my hips, pulling me against him again. He began kissing my neck and thrusting up. I started to unbutton his shirt when he suddenly groaned and stilled his moments.

I pulled away to see what was wrong when I felt it, wetness between my legs that I had not caused. I was in complete shock, had he really just come in his pants? My thoughts were confirmed when a look of guilt crossed his face.

"I think you should probably leave." I wasn't trying to be a bitch, but I mean, come on.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Goodnight Bella. I'm sorry." With that said, he got up and left.

I sat on the couch, staring at my hands completely baffled that a grown man just did that. As I got ready for bed, only one thought crossed my mind; I should have listened to Edward.

* * *

**Wow, it sucks to be Bella. more edward and Bella interaction coming up, so leave reviews!**

**xx**


	5. are you on crack?

I spent most of Sunday sleeping off my hang over, and before I knew it, Monday morning had arrived. I had been sitting in my office, pretending to be doing something of importance, for about an hour and a half when I decided I would see if Edward wanted to go to lunch. We had quite a few things to talk about.

As I made my way up stairs to his office, I began remising about Saturday night. It was out of line for Edward to make a comment about what I was doing, but I was his best friend and I knew he was only looking out for me. I hoped he wasn't angry with me.

I saw Jess, Edward's secretary, and let her know I was going to stop in his office. It was not out of the ordinary for me to drop into his office without a purpose, so she didn't say anything. I liked Jess. She didn't pry into anyone's business and didn't give me dirty looks for being friends with Edward Cullen.

I knocked, and he swung his door open with his phone lodged between his ear and shoulder. He motioned for me to come in, so I took a seat on his black leather couch and patiently waited for his phone call to be completed.

Once he had hung up, he looked at me with his eyebrows raised, silently asking me what I needed. The emotion written across his face told me he wasn't exactly happy to see me. He had his nose slightly scrunched; causing a crease between his eyes making it very evident he had a headache. I resisted the need to rub his temples to take his pain away like I had done many times before. I momentarily wondered if he would ever need me to cure his headaches again. I felt as though he had lost our friendship somewhere in Alaska.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch today." My voice expressed that I was nervous, nervous about our inevitable conversation.

"I can't. I have a lunch meeting." His words were rushed, and his tone was harsh. Any confidence I had about approaching him disappeared on the spot.

"Oh okay, maybe another time." I felt as if I were shrinking. His eyes were fixated on my every movement.

I had turned on my heel and was walking out of the door when his voice stopped me.

"Bella," His voice was completely different now. It was softer, like he was unsure of himself. "Would you like to come over tonight? I could cook us dinner, and then we could talk."

"Okay, that would be nice." My response was very generic; I wasn't sure how tonight would go.

"Alright well, I'll see you at seven then?"

"Yep, goodbye Edward." I quickly advanced back to my office.

I wasn't busy, so the rest of the day passed by very slowly. I wanted to emerge myself in work so I could forget about my upcoming evening, but I literally had nothing to do. I was going stir crazy and at four o'clock, I asked Carlisle if I could leave early. He had no problem with that, so I put my laptop in its case and went home.

Since I had plenty of time, I decided to take a shower to relax myself before going to Edward's. Once I was done, I threw on jeans, a white tank top, and a black sweat jacket. I wanted to be comfortable. After applying a minimal amount of makeup, it was time to leave.

The 15 minute drive to Edward's seemed to last about 15 seconds, and much sooner than later I was ringing his doorbell. Normally I would just walk in, but we weren't exactly on the best of terms, and I didn't want to push anything.

He opened the door wearing grey sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt.

"Come on, I just finished dinner." He spoke in a soft tone as he led me to his dining room.

He had made chicken alfredo that smelled divine. Edward was the only Cullen child that had acquired his mother's cooking skills.

We ate in a very uncomfortable silence, both of us dreading the conversation we needed to have. When we were finished, Edward quickly loaded our plates in the dishwasher and we headed to the living room.

I took a seat on his recliner, and he placed himself on his loveseat. We were about as far away from each other as possible.

I had a lot to say to him, but I felt as though this was a conversation he needed to start, so I waited patiently.

"Bella, I don't really know what I can say to you. I could say that I'm sorry, but I can tell by the look on your face that that wouldn't be enough. Also, I don't exactly think I owe you an apology. I didn't have plans with you Thursday night, how was I supposed to know that you were all gonna be here." He was speaking quickly and his words were making me angry. How dare he not think he owed me an apology?

I was gaping at him, and he decided to continue. "Then, after being pissed off at me for no reason you start trash talking Tanya when you don't even know her. As if that wasn't bad enough, your behavior towards her last night was atrocious, and I will not let you treat her like that. She never did anything to deserve that." I couldn't believe the words he was saying to me. This was it; he was officially dropping me as a friend.

The anger I had for him before seemed to be almost nonexistent compared to the rage I had towards him now.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now Edward. You were gone for two months; my best friend was gone for two months. I was so excited for you to come home. I worked really hard to try and surprise you. I missed you so much, and you ruined my party by bringing some slut home. And by using her to ruin my party, you gave me a reason not to like her. She is a bitch. I can't believe you would stoop that low. I guess her only good qualities must come out in bed because you have to be keeping her around for something. Then again, after working on the corner, your skills must get a little better." I spat my words at him with as much venom as I could muster.

"First of all, if you call her a derogative name again I will make you leave. Also, if you would have had the brains to let me know you were all gonna be here, then I could have planned it." He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at me. I really regretted showing up tonight.

"Well pardon me if I thought you would be excited to be home with all of us. I promise you I will never make that mistake again." As I uttered these last few words I got up to leave. I did not need to sit here and let him scold me for no reason. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and there was no way I was going to let him see that.

"Typical Bella, always running from the problem." These words caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

I tried to make myself sound strong, but that was broken down as I choked back the tears. "Fuck Edward, do you have any idea what it's like to miss someone like crazy, only to find out that they didn't miss you at all? Obviously you don't."

As soon as I finished, he was towering over me. "You think I didn't miss you?" He asked incredulously.

"Well you didn't exactly give me a reason to think did." I fired back at him.

"You have absolutely no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

"Are you on crack, Edward? You came home and kicked me out of your house. You are choosing to defend Tanya over me. You don't think you owe me an apology for any of this. It's completely obvious you could care less about seeing me." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. As soon as the first fell, his face crumpled.

Before I had a chance to react, his arms were around me, and he was murmuring in my ear, "Of course I missed you. I missed you so much. Isabella, you have no idea how much I missed you."

His words made me cry harder, but I couldn't find it in me to push him away. Instead, I clutched him tighter. He continued whispering, "I'm such a dick. God Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't even give you a reason to explain everything. I wish I could, but I just can't."

"Edward," my voice broke as I said his name.

"Shh, it's okay." He gently pulled me over to the couch and sat down with me.

As much as I wanted to stay mad at him, and hell, I had every reason in the world to be mad at him, I couldn't. From the moment he had hugged me, I completely forgave him because we were best friends and that's how it worked. Part of me knew we still had a lot to discuss, but I wasn't going to bring that up now.

He comforted me by running his fingers through my hair, and like many times before, I fell asleep on my best friend.

* * *

Finally. things aren't completely worked out, but they're getting there. Edward is kind of a jerk...

I've been thinking and i don't really think I'm going to make a set day to update this. It's kind of just whenever i have time to write.

As always, review and let me know what you think.

xx.


	6. Pretty Snazzy

For the first time since before he left, I woke up entangled with my best friend. We were still on the couch, but we had shifted positions. I had my head tucked in the nook between his shoulder and armpit, one arm thrown over his chest, and a leg lying across his waist. This was one of those things that to outsiders made us look like more, but to us was just a normal part of our friendship. We had woken up in positions much more compromising than this before, but nothing had ever been awkward between the two of us. I could tell he was awake by the way he was drawing circles on my arm with his thumb.

"Good morning Edward," I mumbled. It was then that I noticed the clock. I had to be at work, oh, about ten minutes ago. I jumped up shrieking, and turned to look at Edward who was chuckling softly at my realization.

"It's not funny, we're late for work. I can't believe you didn't wake me up, you idiot!" As I ranted, his eyes had grown quite amused.

"Relax Bella, I called Carlisle this morning. We have the day off. I thought maybe you'd like to spend the day with me."

"Well thanks for letting me know that before I freaked out." My voice may have sounded sarcastic, but my insides were jumping for joy at the thought of a day off work.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a chance to tell you." I guess he was kind of right there. "Anyway, all I have planned today is dinner with Tanya. I'm meeting her brother. I thought maybe you would like to go with so you could formally meet her…" He had trailed off at the end. Probably in an attempt to make it seem like he didn't care, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that it was important to him I gave his girlfriend a better chance.

I was just about to accept his invitation when a thought struck me, "Edward, where the fuck _is_ Tanya?"

His answering expression was bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I just spent the night here, and I didn't see her once." Understanding flashed across his face at my statement.

He was shaking his head slowly as he began to speak, "Oh Bella, she doesn't live with me."

"Oh. I just assumed when she came home with you, that she was staying here."

"Well, you, my friend, assumed wrong." He tapped my nose with his index finger. "She lives with her brother; I think his name is James. They're very close. That's another reason I'd like you to go with tonight. If I'm meeting someone that important to her, I think she should get to know the most important person in my life. Please go Bella."

"Of course I'll go with you, and you're right." I was grinning at him now, "She does need to meet the most important person in your life."

"I know, but when I found out Jasper couldn't make it, I decided to ask you." His mouth contorted into a cocky smirk, and I punched him in the shoulder.

"You are such a jerk."

He merely rolled his eyes at my statement.

"Go get a shower, and I'll make you breakfast to make up for my jerkiness."

I couldn't find a reason not to accept his gesture, so I got up and made my way to the guest suite. It was still called a guest suite, but it was basically mine, just as the guest suite in my home belonged to Edward. The closet was filled with my clothing, courtesy of Alice, and the bathroom was stocked with all of my favorite shower products.

As the warm water cascaded down my back, I began to think about dinner tonight. I knew for Edward's sake, I should give Tanya another shot, but I really didn't like her. Also, I began to worry that she wouldn't like me spending too much time with her boyfriend. I didn't want her to steal Edward from me. I decided I would disregard any other opinions or thoughts I had about her until the evening was over.

Once I had finished my shower, I quickly dressed in jeans and a black v-neck shirt. I decided to let my hair air dry and made my way to the kitchen where Edward was plating our omelets. He sat down the food, and we began eating. Normally Edward and I ate in silence, not really seeing a need to talk around our food, but I was dying to get some information out of him.

"Edward," He looked at me while chewing and nodded, signaling that I should continue. "How did you meet Tanya?"

"I met her while I was in Alaska."

"Well, no shit Sherlock." The evasiveness really bothered me and had me slightly worried. He sighed and then began his story.

"One night I got roped into going out with Jacob. You know how much I don't like him, so I was trying to avoid him when this blond walked right up to me, threw back a shot and introduced herself. I had seen her watching me previously that night, and I was highly attracted to her. After a few dances, we ended up back at my hotel room. I ended up getting her number and called her later that week.

"She kept me interested, and things just sort of developed from there. Tanya is very good at distracting me from things that I shouldn't be thinking about. Then I found out that she wasn't from Alaska, but instead lived here in Seattle. It was quite a shock to me, but not really a bad thing. We kept up our relationship for the rest of my stay, and she prolonged her flight to take the same as me. And you know the rest…"

His explanation did not surprise me; I figured he met her like that. What did have me quite baffled was the fact that he needed a distraction. Edward never once mentioned any problems, and I didn't think he was too stressed with work.

"What was she distracting you from?"

"Oh, you know just stuff." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, okay then." It seemed like he was avoiding something, but I didn't want to bug him about it. I knew he would tell me what was bothering him when he was ready.

-*-

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. We spent the day lounging around, watching movies and playing cards. We are both incredibly competitive when it comes to rummy 500.

It seemed as if barely any time had passed when we had to get ready for dinner. We were going to a small restaurant where you could get just about anything, and we didn't need to get that dressed up. I wore a grey sweater dress with black leggings and black boots. I let my hair fall in loose waves and put on a minimal amount of makeup, like I normally did.

When I met Edward in the living room, I was in slight awe. He had gone with a black on black ensemble. Black pants that fit him to the T, and a black button down with the top three buttons opened. He looked divine.

"Wow Ed, you clean up nice."

He smirked. "Well, Miss Bella, you look pretty snazzy yourself."

I burst out laughing at his use of the word snazzy, and we made our way to the car.

When we arrived at the place of our dining, I immediately recognized Tanya, sitting at a booth, next to one hunk of a man. He had dark, curly hair and defined jaw line. He may have been the second most attractive man I've ever seen, Edward being the first. Edward began leading me toward our destiny, and I smirked when I saw the unknown eying me.

"Edward, Hi" Tanya's voice was literally worse than nails on a chalkboard. I had a feeling this was going to be a long evening.

"Hey Baby," Edward leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss. It made me want to vomit.

"Edward, Bella, this is my brother James. James, this is my boyfriend, Edward, and his best friend, Bella."

"Hello Edward. And Bella, what an absolute pleasure," As he greeted me, he grabbed my hand a placed a small kiss on it. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable, and I'm not exactly sure why. I was very attracted to him, but there was just something, off. I decided to ignore that.

We all sat down and quickly ordered. I was seated next to Edward, directly across from James, Tanya across from Edward. Once our food arrived, the games began.

"So Edward, I hear you work for your father." I was shocked James had said that, it was a very touchy subject with Edward. He had to work hard to get to where he was today and many people believed it was simply because he was the CEO's son.

I was waiting for Edward to reply, but Tanya replied for him. "Well of course he does. Eddie has a great job. It's like totally awesome." Wow, what a brilliant vocabulary.

Did she just call him Eddie? What the fuck? No one was allowed to call him that. Except for me, but only when he called me Belly Bean.

Edward's jaw finally unclenched as he took a long sip of his soda.

The rest of the night passed in an okay manner, except for Tanya. I found out that she was working as a model for some small clothing boutique. She was also incredibly dense. She actually asked what vivid meant. Wow, my best friend sure knows how to pick them. James was, well I think I kind of liked him. With the exception of the comment about the job, he was very polite. He was funny too. When we were finished, he had asked me if I would like to go out sometime. I didn't see the harm so I agreed and gave him my number.

On the ride home, Edward broached the subject.

"So you have a thing for James, huh?" His tone was a little harder than normal, and I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean he seemed really nice, and he was attractive." I watched his hands clamp down on the steering wheel.

"I don't know if going out with him is a good idea, Bella."

"And why is that, Eddie." He glared at me for mocking his newly acquired nickname.

"I'm serious Bella. I really didn't like him. At all. In fact, I think you should avoid him."

I scoffed at him. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Okay, whatever you say. Just please try and be careful." His words were very clipped. I knew the job comment had upset him, but I hadn't realized it bothered him this much. I was about to bring that comment up when he pulled in front of my house.

"Goodnight Bells, you looked lovely tonight." His compliment caused a rosy red blush to light up my face. After all these years, it still amazed me how easy it was for him to change moods.

"Thank you. Goodnight Edward. I'll see you at work tomorrow." With that, I exited the car and went inside.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought of two things; One, I liked James, but things felt a little off with him, and two, why exactly did Edward hate him so much at just meeting him once. Right before I drifted to sleep, I wondered if Edward hated James for the same reason I hated Tanya. Was there something annoying about James that I didn't see? I thought the slight awkwardness had been because it was new, but was there really something odd about him?

* * *

**Well, there it is. Just so you know, my version of James is Austin Nichols. (Julian from One Tree Hill). I find him extremely attractive.**

**So, as always, please let me know what you think. **

**xx.**


	7. I think you're jealous

It was Thursday evening, three weeks after I had met James, and I was running around my apartment, frantically looking for my other shoe. James had called me yesterday and asked me to go out for drinks tonight.

We had been dating, going out about twice a week and I was starting to really warm up to him. I had learned that he was twenty seven, he worked as an architect, and he had been married once. I didn't know much about his past relationships, but I knew that his ex wife had died. When that conversation came up, he immediately tensed, so I dropped it. I knew it was a difficult topic for him to discuss, so I never brought it up again.

James was a fairly nice, although he said things that were a little odd sometimes. He was constantly texting me and asking me where I was, but it didn't really bother me. I kind of liked to know that he cared.

Alice didn't really like James but she didn't hate him either. She thought he was a bit rude, but she tolerated him nonetheless. Jasper agreed with Alice, and Emmett thought he was stupid. Rosalie had yet to voice her opinion, which was rather strange, but I could tell by the way she carried herself around him that she didn't really care for him too much. Edward, well he hated James. I mean absolutely loathed him. As soon as the name James was even mentioned, Edward's expression turned cold. He thought he was a creep, and that he didn't treat me well enough. He was constantly telling me that he thought there was something wrong with him. Needless to say, I tried to keep them apart as much as possible due to the fact they always fought when they were within three feet of each other.

It sort of bothered me that my friends didn't like him, but I thought that once they got to know James better, they would like him more.

I found my other shoe just as the doorbell rang. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a baby pink silk shirt and white ballet flats. I didn't really feel like dressing up this evening.

"Hey baby, you look sexy. Why don't we just stay in tonight?" I had just opened the door, and I don't think his eyes left my chest once.

"Shut up James," I quipped playfully.

James and I had yet to have sex. We had gotten close, but the timing just never really felt right and I always ended up stopping it. I mean, he could definitely turn me on; there was just something that felt slightly off every time we got too close to sealing the deal.

We quickly hopped into the car, and before I thought possible I was standing at the bar waiting for my margarita. All of a sudden, I felt something latch onto my back, and my eyes were covered.

"Hey sexy, I just can't seem to get enough of your ass in those jeans," I heard a terribly disguised high-pitched voice in my ear and I immediately started laughing.

"Hey Ali, I didn't know you were here."

"Actually Jazz and I were just leaving. So I'll see you later. Bella, James." With that said and a quick wave from Jasper, they quickly scurried out of the club.

James and I were seated at a booth, on the same side, when he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. He was drunk, and it was a little too sloppy. He was quickly thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth, as he slid his hand up to cup my breast. I was acutely aware that we were in a public place, and I was not okay with this much PDA.

"James" I tried to stop him but he ignored me completely.

"James" I started again, but he still disregarded me.

"James stop!" He finally pulled away from me, but was still pinching my nipple. It was painful, and not in a good way.

"Bella just go with the flow"

His mouth quickly descended on mine, and the hand that was not groping me had me in a vice grip. He was really starting to scare me. I was trying to push him away, but he was not listening to my protests.

"I believe she wants you to stop." I immediately recognized Edward's voice, in a very angry tone, and James immediately pulled away.

"Dude, shut the fuck up and mind your own business. I think you're just a little jealous, but that's just too damn bad. Bella is mine now." James's entire speech was slurred, and Edward looked as if he was going break his own nose with how hard he was pinching it.

"Bella," Edward's tone was clipped, and he was about to continue when there was a huge commotion at the door. We all glanced up to see what was happening when we saw the cops strolling in. I wondered what was going on.

The police scanned the crowded room, when their eyes settled on us, or more importantly James. His face immediately paled. I was beyond confused at this point. They quickly made their way towards us.

"James Denali, you're under arrest for the murder of your wife…" I lost all concentration as the police officer uttered the word murder. He murdered someone. I was dating a murderer? They cuffed James, whom surprisingly didn't even try to deny what they were accusing him of.

As they escorted James out of the club, I burst into confused tears. Immediately, Edward had his arm around me to sooth me. The tears stopped momentarily, and I glanced at Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I realized it was an odd time to ask this question, but I wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

"I just wanted to have a beer, but I saw that fuckhead harassing you." As he made an implication about James, my mood turned very sullen. Tears welled up in my eyes yet again.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened tonight…"I could tell he didn't really know what to say. He still looked murderously angry at everything James had done.

"It's fine Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. I think I'm just going to head home."

"Okay, bye Bells." He quickly gave me a hug goodbye.

It was as I opened my purse to retrieve my keys, that I remembered James had given me a ride.

"Hey Edward," My voice was quiet and shy, and I wasn't quite sure why. "My ride was sort of arrested for murder, so do you think there is any way you could give me a ride tonight?"

"Of course, actually Bella, Why don't you just stay at my place tonight?"

His offer sounded quite nice, I could use some best friend time right now, so I eagerly accepted.

When we arrived at his house, I showered and met him in the living room. I saw he had showered as well, as drips of water were dripping from his hair and rolling down his chest. He was wearing only a pair of basketball shirts. He looked quite intoxicating at the moment.

When I was done with my ogling, I finally broke the silence. "Well, I'm just gonna go to bed, so goodnight Edward." I turned to walk to the room I declared mine, when his voice stopped me.

"Bella, would you sleep in my room tonight. I'm a little keyed up right now and you relax me. I know it's absolutely terrible that I'm asking you for help right now, but I just don't think I'll be able to sleep knowing that I put you in danger."

"Edward, of course I'll sleep in your room. I always sleep better with you too, but what in the world did you do wrong to put me in danger?" I was absolutely astounded that he thought he did something wrong.

"Bella, when I saw him publicly groping you tonight, well quite frankly, I don't think I've ever been that angry. I have never wanted to kill someone as much as I did in that moment." He chuckled darkly at his mention of murder.

"I introduced you to him. I just stood by and watched you go out with him when I had a bad feeling. That's what I did wrong. I didn't protect you, I wasn't a good friend. I mean if I wouldn't have been there tonight and the cops wouldn't have shown up…What if he would have hurt you? Bella, I wouldn't be able to live." He was so pained when he mentioned the possibility of James hurting me. The wavering of his voice and the moisture that suddenly bubbled in his eyes caused me to lose it. I started crying all over again.

Without another word said, Edward walked over, scooped me up and carried me to his bedroom. As we lay in bed, snuggled close to each other, I reveled in the safety I felt in my best friend's presence. It was something I didn't feel with James, and I quickly realized that safety was what was missing from our relationship.

Edward was playing with my hair in a way that calmed me completely; I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. The evening had been incredibly draining.

"Goodnight Edward," I mumbled as I wormed my way a tad closer to him.

"Goodnight Bella, sleep well," His arms immediately tightened around me slightly as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head.

That was the last thing I remembered before I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I know that it has been a fairly long time since I updated, and I'm sorry. I've just been very busy. I will not let this story just end. I have every intention of finishing it.**

**With that being said, I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter. I feel like, well really, i don't know. Haha. But please please let me know how you feel, and what you think.**

**Since i haven't updated in a while I'm going to try to update again tomorrow, but if not tomorrow definitely over the weekend. :]**

**So again, please review and tell me what you think.**

**xx.**


	8. Hey, you sexy beast

**So i did it. I updated again. :] go me.**

* * *

After the night of the James incident, time flew by at lightning speed, and before I knew it, it was time for the annual Christmas party at work.

Nothing much had happened in the past month as everyone was very busy. Alice was busy promoting her winter fashion line, and Rose was busy taking the shots of the models for said fashion line. She was an incredibly talented photographer. Jasper, whom was a high school history teacher, was coping with the stress that is mid-terms, and Emmett was preoccupied with helping scrawny men become buff.

Edward spent nearly all his free time with Tanya. I rarely saw him, and any time I did she was always with him. Every time I was around Tanya, my distaste for her grew larger. There was just something about her besides the fake, annoying, and ugly that I didn't like. I felt the need to pull Edward away from her and I wasn't quite sure why. But much to my dismay, it seemed like Edward really liked her and that possibly this was even the girl for him, so I tried to keep my cool around her. It was very challenging at times.

As for me, I had just finished the newest commercial to advertise Cullen & Co. It was quite the accomplishment. I have forgotten all of my feelings for James and was currently single. Sure, I felt lonely with all of my friends having a million other things to do, but I was kind of weary of getting into another relationship any time soon.

Back to the present, I was currently getting ready for the Christmas Party which I had to attend. Honestly, I hated these things. Being around drunken colleagues was just not my cup of tea, but every year I had to suck it up and go. I was wearing a black button down dress, which I have to say, made me look pretty hot, and black pumps that killed my feet. My hair was straightened and my eyes were dark and smoky. I looked good.

I slipped my coat on and made my way to the hotel where the party was being held at. When I arrived, the party seemed to be in full swing. I spotted Tanya rather quickly. She was currently flirting like no other with Jacob Black. I knew Edward would not be pleased; he hated Jacob.

Speaking of Edward, I saw him standing by the bar, no doubt waiting for drinks, and Oh. My. God. He looked incredible. I mean Edward always looked good, but wow. He had on charcoal grey pants and a navy blue shirt. The way the shirt contrasted with his skin tone made him look good enough to eat. Tanya was a lucky woman tonight. I quickly walked over to greet him.

"Hey, you sexy beast," I whispered in his ear from behind him and immediately started laughing.

He quickly spun around and sighed.

"Bella," was all he murmured. My laughter was cut short as he eyed my body. I felt a blush rise to my face under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"Good evening Bella, Edward. Bella, you look absolutely stunning tonight." It was the voice of Carlisle Cullen that brought me out of my trance.

"Oh, hello Carlisle, and Esme, I absolutely love your dress." I loved Edward's parents, they were practically my own.

"Hi Mom, Dad."

"Bella, I'm assuming you will be at the house this year for Christmas, and don't even try to say no."

"Well, it doesn't really seem like I have much of a choice, but thank you Esme, I would love to be there."

"Excuse me Bella, but Esme and I have to go mingle." Carlisle then dragged Edward away from me.

We spent the rest of the evening just hanging around. Unfortunately, Tanya and Jacob were there as well. Tanya's flirting with Jake was ridiculous, and I didn't think the grimace had left Edward's face once. I on the other hand, didn't really mind. I was thankful that for once, Jake had someone else to distract him. Usually it was me who he was making a poor attempt to charm. However, as the evening grew longer, Jake started flirting with Tanya and still made passes at me. This night just kept getting better and better…Not.

I walked up to the bar to grab a glass of water; I didn't really like drinking too much at these functions. When I returned, I was surprised to see that he was the only person still at the table.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Tanya went to the bathroom, and Jacob had to take a phone call."

"Oh, okay." I took a sip of my water to fill the silence. I didn't know how to put Edward in a better mood right now.

It was then that Carlisle approached us for the second time this evening.

"Guys, I don't mean to bother but could one of you please retrieve Mr. Bedalucci's coat? He's not feeling well, and I want to make sure he gets home."

"Of course Carlisle, I'll be right back."

"Thank you so much Bella."He turned to leave, and I got up to go get Mr. Bedalucci's coat.

Edward followed me to the coat room; that showed exactly how bored he was.

When I opened to door to the closet, the sight before us made both Edward and I gasp in shock, disgust, and horror.

There, on the floor of the closet, was Tanya, on her knees, sucking a very erect Jacob. What made it even worse was that as soon as they registered what was happening, Tanya pulled away and Jake released right onto her face. Talk about nasty…

Edward stormed into the coatroom, grabbed, Mr. Bedalucci's coat as well as his own and mine, and turned to leave.

"Edward wait! This isn't that big of a deal." Tanya screamed after him.

"Tanya, you just cheated on me, at a function for my job. This is over. Don't call me. Don't text me. Stay the fuck out of my life." Edward's tone made even me cringe.

"I didn't cheat on you. We never had sex."

I couldn't believe she said that.

"You are so fucking stupid. You have his fucking cum running down your face. That is cheating Tanya."

"Whatever, it's not like you weren't screwing that slut behind my back." As she said this, she was gesturing toward me profusely.

"Tanya I never cheated on you, so shut the hell up. Goodbye." With that said he grabbed my arm, stormed out of the closet, tossed Mr. Bedalucci's jacket at Carlisle, and proceeded to drag me to his car.

He opened the passenger door and all but shoved me into his car.

"Edward, I have my car here." I could see the fury coming off of him in steam, and I knew I needed to be careful so I didn't start a fight with him.

"I'll bring you back to get it tomorrow." This was all he said as he sped towards his house.

We arrived and I went to take a shower. When I walked into the living room, he was sitting on his couch with his head in his hands. I took a seat at the other side of the couch, and when he felt the weight shift, he turned to look at me.

"Bella, I am so sorry I pulled you out of there like that." His voice sounded sad, but I could still hear the underlying anger.

"It's okay Edward, really." He just shook his head at me.

"No, it's not, I just needed you here with me tonight, and I couldn't really find the words to say it. I was in a bit of shock."

"Its fine, I understand. Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't want to push him, but I knew he really needed to let off some steam.

"I really liked her Bella, I thought we were gonna be good together. I didn't know why, but she could just make me forget things sometimes. And usually, that was what I needed. Just to forget about everything I didn't want to think about it. But then she goes and cheats on me. Do you know what the most fucked up part of all of this is?"

I just shook my head no, not wanting to interrupt his rant.

"It's that I wasn't even surprised. Like I almost expected it, kind of knew it was gonna happen. Here I am, thinking I really liked this girl, and I wasn't even surprised when she sucked my co worker off in a coat closet. If that's not completely fucked up, then I don't know what is."

He then sighed and I knew his anger dissipated. Edward could always do that. No matter how angry he was, if he just let it all out, he would be fine. But now that the anger was gone, I could see the sadness shining through his eyes.

"Oh Edward, it'll all be okay." I was trying to make him feel better, but I wasn't really sure if it was working.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go to bed."

I followed him to his bedroom and quickly made myself comfortable on his king size bed. I couldn't find the will to tear my eyes away from him as he stripped down to his boxers. I couldn't help it; he was just so damn attractive.

He lay down next to me so that we were facing each other, and circled his hands around my waste. The minute our eyes met, the entire atmosphere changed. It was crackling with energy, not necessarily something new, just like someone changed the light bulb, and everything was much brighter. It was like the chemistry between Edward and I increased a tenfold. I wouldn't dare try to look away from his eyes.

"You looked so beautiful tonight, Isabella. I could barely take my eyes off of you." He said all of this in a near whisper.

Slowly, as if to tell me what was happening, he inched his head toward mine. His sparkling eyes were flicking between my eyes and my lips, and I subconsciously licked them. It seemed to take ages but the moment his lips touched mine, my entire body felt on fire.

My eyes slammed shut, my arms wrapped around his neck as my fingers wormed their way into his hair, my toes curled, and I thought my heart could leap out of my chest. His hands slid down to the small of my back and pulled me even closer to him. As his tongue swept over my bottom lip, my mouth immediately opened up.

As our tongues not fought, but danced the most erotic dance, he rolled so he had me pinned to the mattress. I could feel every line of his body pressing into mine, and I had never felt anything better. His lips had a softness about them, but I had never felt anything more masculine in my life. He sucked my tongue into his mouth, and I couldn't contain my moan. It was that moan that caused him to pull away, both of us still panting into the others mouth.

"Fuck Bella," was all he said, in a throaty voice, as he rolled us back onto our sides.

That was the last thing that was said that night before we drifted to sleep. Right before I fell unconscious, I wondered what that kiss meant. I knew it was wrong; he was my best friend. However, I also knew that the kiss I had just shared with my best friend was the best I had ever experienced.

I wasn't worried that this would be awkward in the morning, I just wondered if we were going to become friends with benefits now. One thing was sure; I wanted that to happen again.

* * *

**So, it finally happened. I'm so excited to continue now. **

**So, did you like it? please let me now if you liked this as this is the foundation. **

**so review your hearts out!**

**xx. **


	9. Underwear Model

I woke up Saturday morning practically lying on top of Edward. I had to hold in my chuckle when I realized both his hands were strategically placed on the curve of my ass. I took a moment to take in how relaxed he looked when he was asleep. He seemed so peaceful, almost childlike.

I tried to carefully remove myself from his body without waking him, but that really didn't work out so well.

"Mmm," He groaned as he started to wake up, his grip tightening slightly around me. His eyes then opened, and he his arms immediately released me as he realized what he was holding on to.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella." He had an impish grin on his face as he said this.

"Good morning Edward, no big deal," as I said this, I removed myself from his side to take a trip to the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom, I thought about what happened between Edward and I last night. That kiss was singlehandedly the most erotic moment of my life. I knew that one of two things would happen; either we would both completely avoid the topic, or our perfect friendship would become very beneficial. I was slightly hoping it was the latter of the two. Once I had brushed my teeth, I made my way back to Edward's room. It was traditional that on a Saturday morning, if we were together, we would lounge around and watch stupid movies or old sitcoms for hours on end.

When I entered his bedroom, I heard the sounds of his shower running, so I made myself comfortable and flicked on his television. I had just settled on an old episode of Two and a Half Men, when Edward strolled out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Damn.

He noticed my staring, and his ever-famous smirk appeared across his face. His expression then changed to a brooding face as he began flexing his muscles and posing, acting as if he were an underwear model. He definitely could have chosen that career path.

Once he was done being a total goofball, and my laughter died down, he made his way over and propped himself up on the bed next to me.

He looked at me, took a deep breath, and then began to speak, "Bella about last night, I'm sorry if I pushed you into doing something you didn't want to do."

I rolled my eyes at his statement; really, he wasn't the only one panting last night. I had clearly enjoyed it.

"Edward, if I'm honest with you, that kiss was incredible. Please don't apologize for it." I noticed the relief flash across face. "Actually, I wouldn't be too opposed to it happening again."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" His eyes gleamed with excitement, and possible hope. Maybe he really wanted this "friends with benefits" thing to.

"Well, I don't know, I guess friends with benefits…" The end of my statement had turned into a rushed mumble, but I knew he would be able to understand it.

Some emotion flickered in his eyes, but it vanished too quickly for me to be able to comprehend what it was.

"Are you sure you would be okay with something like that?" At my nod of approval, a dazzling smile appeared across his face, and his eyes darkened substantially. "Well, if that's the case…"

And, before I knew it, his lips were glued to mine. My reaction was very similar to that of the night before. As my hands gently tugged at his bronze locks, a low rumble escaped from the back of his throat. It was by far, the sexiest sound I had ever heard.

He rolled, so he was on top of me, and the thin material of his boxers was not doing much to contain his hardening erection. He broke away so I could breathe, only to replace his lips on my neck. This sent me into a near frenzy. A moan protruded from my body just as he placed an open mouthed kiss right beneath my ear. I immediately felt his smirk press into my neck; he was so cocky.

His hands, which had previously been placed innocently on my hips, started toying with the bottom of my t-shirt. His lips halted, and I could tell he wasn't sure whether or not what he was doing was okay. To ease his mind, I pushed myself into a sitting position and pulled the article of clothing over my head.

He groaned and firmly planted his lips on mine. Wasting no time at all, I felt his hands take hold of my boobs, causing my body to squeal in delight. My nipples hardened quickly, and he made sure to pay plenty of attention to them; rolling them between his fingers in a very pleasurable way.

"Fuck Edward," I said in a breathy whisper as his lips descended to my chest. As his mouth took hold of my pebbled nipple, my back arched and my eyes rolled back into my head. On their own accord, my hips bucked up into his, causing his erection to press against my center. It felt exquisite.

One of Edward's hands ghosted down my stomach and began toying with the elastic of my panties. Since I had still been in my pajamas, there had been no pants in his way.

I was incredibly aroused, and I was not in the mood for teasing.

"Please Edward," my voice was nothing but a pure moan, showing the strong lust I possessed in that moment. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, he had my panties removed and discarded somewhere on the floor of his previously spotless bedroom.

"Anything for you, love," he murmured as he slipped a single finger into me without any warning. I'm pretty sure I actually screamed.

"Jesus Christ Bella, you're so fucking wet," with that said, he added a second finger and began pumping them in and out of me at a delectable speed.

I was so keyed up; I knew this wouldn't last long, so when his thumb pressed firmly onto my clit, I felt the shock start to pile in my lower stomach. He rubbed quick, little circles on my bundle of nerves, and quicker than I'd like to admit, I felt myself explode into complete euphoria.

As soon as I came down from my high, I grabbed Edward's face and roughly pulled his lips back to mine. I rolled, so I was now on top of him, and he groaned at the new position.

Since he felt no need to tease me, I decided to be just as nice to him. I removed his boxers and wrapped my fingers around the beautiful monstrosity that was Edward's cock. He hissed at the contact and threw his head back. I tightened my hand and began moving it up and down, pausing to rub my thumb over the head. After a minute, I quickened my pace, and his hips began thrusting forward to meet my movements. Little grunts began leaving his lips.

"Bella," he grunted, and I felt his dick twitch as he released onto my hand. He continued grunting as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. I walked into his bathroom to wash the evidence of his pleasure off of my hand.

When I walked back into his room, he was reading a text on his cell phone.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" I inquired.

"Well, it seems that I am going to lunch with my mother today, and we are both expected at Alice and Jasper's by 7 for a movie night."

"Oh god, Alice's movie nights always end in my embarrassment." He merely chuckled at my comment.

"Bella, do you think it would be best if we kept this, you know, kind of hidden from our friends?" If I were anyone else I probably would have thought he was ashamed of what we did, but since I knew our friends, and I knew Edward, I knew exactly what he meant by his acquisition.

"Yes, I think that would probably be for the best. Alice and Rose would have a field day if they found out about this. And I don't think Emmett would ever let it go."

-*-

I left Edward's then, so he could get ready to have lunch with Esme, and lounged around my house for the rest of the day.

I was slightly amazed at how well Edward and I could play off the whole friends with benefits thing. I mean, I previously thought that kissing Edward would be like kissing my brother. I had always been attracted to him, but never in my wildest dreams did I think my best friend could give me what was potentially the best orgasm of my life.

Before I knew it, it was time to start getting ready for Alice's. Her movie nights were legendary. The six of us usually ended playing some stupid game that ended up leaving someone, usually me, incredibly embarrassed. Nonetheless, I was still incredibly excited about tonight.

* * *

**Yummy.**

**That was a lot of fun to write. This story is starting to feel like a child; even though I'm excited to see it mature, I don't want it to grow up too fast. haha. **

**please review and let me know what your thinking. **

**xx.**


	10. What those purple bikinis can do to you

I had just gotten out of the shower when my cell phone beeped with a new text.

-Might as well just wear your pj's bitches, cause you're all sleeping here tonight. Love yas! –A.

I groaned the second I read that text, because sure enough, that meant we were all getting hammered tonight.

I slipped into my pajamas, a white tank top and grey shorts that were a little too short. I knew it was a little chilly out tonight, so I threw on some sweat pants and a hoody over top. Just as I had finished pulling up my pants, my phone dinged a second time.

-Do you want a ride to Alice's tonight? It's on my way. - E.

I thought about his proposition and decided that it was a good idea. I quickly sent my reply of approval, and patiently waited for him to arrive. I saw him pull into my driveway, and walked out of the house.

"Hey, Felix," I greeted him as I hopped into his car. He immediately smirked, so I knew he understood my One Tree Hill reference about Felix and Brooke, who had been incredible friends with benefits.

"Hey Bells, you excited about tonight?"

"Hah, definitely not."

The rest of the drive to Ali's was spent in a relaxing silence. When we arrived at the house of impending doom, everyone else was already there. Rose and Alice were looking at movie selections, and Emmett and Jasper were bickering about something.

"Eddie, my man!" Edward cringed as Emmett greeted him. "Can you come settle a little dispute between Jasper and I?"

"Yes, Edward, please do help," came from Jasper, whom had obviously already had a few beers as he was speaking very loud. On the whole, Jasper had a quiet voice, and he rarely raised it. But when he got drunk, he was nearly as loud as Alice. "Emmett thinks that the hottest TV character is Serena from Gossip Girls, which is totally not true and I-"

He was cut off by Emmett's booming mouth, "And the pansy over here thinks that it's Annie from 90210. As if."

I was in complete hysterics at this point, laughing about their knowledge of chick shows. But, I quickly sobered up in time to hear Edward's response.

"Well, they're both hot, but you're both wrong. Brooke Davis from One Tree Hill definitely wins that award." His eyes never once left my face as he spoke, and he winked at me once he was finished. Wow, way to be subtle Edward.

To my complete shock, both guys agreed with him.

"We've got it!" A double shriek, in the voices of Alice and Rose, came from the living room.

"We are watching The Hangover." Alice's tone was demanding, letting us all know that there would be no protests.

Alice popped the movie in, and we all took our usual spots; Alice and Jasper on the recliner, Em and Rose on the chaise lounge, and Edward and I on the couch. This routine only ever changed if Edward had a girlfriend, in which case, I would sit on the love seat, but it was a very rare occasion that Edward ever kept anyone around long enough to bring her to a movie night.

"Fuck yes, I love this movie," Emmett's obnoxious proclaim was heard over the opening credits.

Emmett was right though, The Hangover was a hysterical movie. My favorite part; "They give out rings in the Holocaust?!?!?!"

I spent the entire movie snuggled into Edward's side as he drew lazy circles on my arm. It was incredibly comforting. I knew sitting like that wouldn't tip our friends off, because that's just how Edward and I were. We always sat together.

-*-

Once the movie was over, the alcohol was brought out. Alice forcibly made us each do three shots of tequila to loosen us up so we could play spill the beans. Spill the beans was basically our own rendition of truth or truth, in which whoever was answering the question had to answer it 100% truthfully and had to give the complete story behind it. We also twisted in spin the bottle to see who would have to answer the question. It was games like this that usually left us in embarrassment.

"I wanna go first! I wanna go first!" Emmett was all but bouncing up and down like a little girl as he said this.

Round and round the bottle went until it landed on Jasper.

"Okay, Jazz," Emmett started, "When was your last wet dream?"

"I don't really remember; it's been a while."

"Oh Jasper, don't lie. We had to change the sheets Wednesday night." Everyone was in tears of laughter at Alice's statement, with the exception of Jasper, whose blush was brighter than Elmo.

We all looked at him expectantly, waiting for his explanation.

"Well that doesn't really count. Sure, I was having a really good dream about Megan Fox, but Alice was also groping me. So, in reality it wasn't my fault." He said all this with slurred dignity that only made everyone laugh harder.

In an attempt to make everyone forget about his admission, Jasper quickly spun the bottle, which ended up landing on Edward. Edward grimaced, awaiting the question, while Jazz pondered. All of a sudden a smirk appeared across Jasper's face.

"Who gave you your first erection?"

Apparently our theme tonight was questions about sex.

Edward, who was not even close to being as intoxicated as Jasper, quickly mumbled an answer that no one else heard.

"What was that Edward?" Alice inquired.

This time Edward's face showed confidence, "I said, 'it was Bella.'" It was my turn to blush at his statement.

He looked at me, and chuckled for a moment before continuing.

"Well, it was the summer after we had turned 12, and we were all going swimming. Bella came over and had on this teeny purple bikini on. What can I say? It was the first time I noticed you had boobs. I was really surprised when my friend popped up to say hello though, that definitely wasn't expected. I remember running to Carlisle and asking him what the hell was going on."

"Oh, that's where you went that day, Edward." Alice said in response.

Emmett's thoughts came next, "I'm hurt bro, you didn't tell me that little Belly Boo here was turning you on."

Rosalie also decided to add her two cents, "Like we all didn't see that one coming." She'd never get over it…

Again, everyone was laughing, except for me. I was thoroughly mortified. However, after that mortification passed, it was replaced by excitement and joy. I had caused Edward's first erection; that was something to be proud of.

The game continued on, and I was still free from answering a question. That was until Alice spun the bottle and it landed dead on. I guess I had spoke too soon, jinxed myself so to speak.

"Bella, Bella Bella…" Alice said in a taunting tone as I awaited my fate. "When was that last time you got yourself off to porn?"

My mouth was gaping; did she really just ask that? That was a brazen question, even for Alice.

"Oh shit son," Emmett said, and then proceeded to giggle like a school girl along with everyone else in the room. For once, I wished I had been thoroughly trashed before this happened. But of all nights, Ali picked tonight to let us stay sober.

I finally decided to just suck it up and answer the question. "I've never had an orgasm while watching porn…" I trailed off at the end as a huge blush covered me from head to toe.

It was everyone else's chance to gape in surprise.

"You mean you never watched porn?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"No, I have seen it, Alice. I've just never experienced an orgasm to it."

"Wow, that's absolutely incredible." This was Edward's comment, and I didn't quite know how to take it.

After my complete mortification, the game continued on, and the bottle didn't land on me again. I was lucky tonight.

The only other issue that had taken place was when Rosalie decided to ask Edward who he had kissed last. I froze, expecting him to say me, but relaxed as soon as he said Esme. Thankfully, Edward had lunch with his mother earlier in the day and had kissed her goodbye. This saved our secret from everyone. When he was sure no one else was looking, he winked at me for the second time that night in reassurance.

The saying time flies when you're having fun really is true, and before we knew it, it was time to go to sleep. Everyone was to sleep in the living room. Usually the sleeping arrangements are the same as when we are watching a movie, except I sleep on the floor while Edward takes the couch. I'm not really sure why this is, considering we have certainly slept next to each other before, but that's just the way things were.

I made my way to the bathroom, stripped off my excess clothing, and brushed my teeth. When I reentered the living room, I saw Edward's eyes skim over my scantily clad body quickly, but surely. I did an internal happy dance. It was odd; seeing myself cause a reaction in Edward, but I absolutely loved it. It was nice, that for once, I was not the only one in our best friend duet that was ogling the other.

As I made my way to my usual spot on the floor, I was completely caught off guard when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waste. He quickly pulled me onto the couch with him.

He shifted us into a laying down position. "You can sleep right here tonight," he murmured very quietly in my ear. He placed a quick kiss on my forehead, then another on the tip of my nose, again making sure no one was watching, and pulled me in to snuggle.

I was getting very, very use to sleeping next to Edward. And I was really starting to like it. As we lay there, he hummed a random rhythm all while running his hand up and down my back. It caused conflicting feelings to stir in body. One half of me wanted to close my eyes and drift into an easy sleep, the other half wanted to roughly pull his face to mine and kiss him with everything I had. I decided, due to where we were, to close my eyes. I fell asleep a little too fast, because I was getting a little too comfortable with where I was sleeping.

* * *

**This chapter took me forever to write. I restarted it like five times. I am really happy this one is done now. :]**

**So, as always, let me know how you felt about this.**

**xx.**


	11. Stick to the Lie

Sunday passed without any excitement, and sooner than I would have liked, Monday morning arrived. I found myself sitting in my office, not having much to do. It was around 12:30, when Alice invited me to lunch, via e-mail. Since I had nothing better to do, I accepted her offer and met her at a little café about a block from where I work.

We made small talk as we awaited our salads. Once our lunches got to the table, Alice's demeanor changed completely; it made me nervous.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You better have a damn good excuse for not telling me you and Edward finally got together!"

Oh fuck. What to do, what to do… Lie.

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

She scoffed, "I'm talking about the two of you and your nonstop flirting Saturday night."

Apparently we hadn't been as careful as we thought we were. My head was screaming "_Stick to the lie_" so I did just that.

"Alice, I seriously don't know what you're talking about. Edward and I are not together."

"Bella, don't try to lie to me. I know that Edward has always had a thing for you, I'm just glad you finally realized that you felt the same. You two are gonna be great together."

I sighed. Why do I always get myself into these awkward predicaments?

"I'm not lying to you, but seriously, why do you think Edward and I are suddenly a thing?"

She tapped her chin, pretending to ponder for a moment, "Well, let's see. There's the fact that neither of you could keep your eyes off each other. Then, there are also the hidden winks, yeah I definitely saw those. And, could the two of you have gotten any closer on my couch? I mean, I know both of you are snugglers, but seriously. Don't even get my started on the kisses, although, they were quite adorable. Not to mention that you didn't wake up once on Saturday night, and I know you're a terrible sleeper. Did my brother have anything to do with that, Bella?"

Okay, shit. There was no way to get myself out of this one. We were caught, but at least it was just by Alice. I decided just to go ahead and tell her the truth.

"Okay Ali, but it's not like that. We aren't together as in a couple."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, that you aren't a couple?" She was exasperated and frustrated.

"We're sort of friends with benefits as of like, Saturday morning." She was gaping at me, as tons of emotions flickered across her face. In her eyes, I saw happiness, surprise, anger, bewilderment, and many others that I couldn't quite name.

"Belly Boo, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Sure, I mean, why would it not be a good idea? Edward and I have been friends for forever, nothings gonna change that. There is no awkwardness between the two of us." Her expression softened a little at my explanation.

"I just don't think that anything like this ever really turns out to be no strings attached. I don't want to see my best friend or my brother get hurt, and I have a bad feeling that that is exactly what will come out of this. But, if you guys want this, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Alice. I know you don't really understand, but I think it'll be good for us. We both had some pretty awkward break ups and neither of us really want to hop into a new relationship."

"Okay, whatever you say. Just be careful. If I'm right, and you know I'm never wrong, there are feelings lurking around somewhere waiting to be brought out."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll be careful. But I really do need to get back to work. Bye Ali." I said as I laid money down on the table; enough to cover both of our meals.

As I walked the short distance back to the office a few different thoughts were running through my mind. First of all, I needed to let Edward know that Alice knew. I momentarily wondered if he would be angry about this; I knew he didn't really want anyone to know. I also thought about how wrong Alice was, there were absolutely no feelings beside that of friends between Edward and myself. And Edward definitely had never harbored feelings for me. It surprised me when these thoughts made me feel slightly uneasy. I wasn't quite sure what that was about.

When I got back, I quickly checked for any new e-mails or voicemails. After attending to both, I made my way up to Edward's office.

"Hey Jess," I greeted his secretary.

"Oh, good afternoon Bella. Edward is in his office." Her smile was infectious, and I immediately smiled back. I hoped she could make something of herself in this company.

"Okay, thanks."

I knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he yelled from the other side.

I quickly slipped inside his office, not surprised to see him sitting in his chair with his feet propped on his desk. It was two weeks before Christmas, and our departments were never busy at this time of year.

"You're awfully lucky I'm not your father. He would throw a fit," I said with a smirk.

"Please Bella; you know my dad wouldn't care. He's probably upstairs doing the very same thing as we speak." I rolled my eyes at his statement, knowing that he was probably correct. "Plus, I knew it was you with that girly knock. Seriously, you knock like a little girl trying to sell her Girl Scout cookies."

"I do not have a weak knock."

"Yes, you do. But that's beside the point. What brings you up here today?"

Oh, right. I had a purpose for being here. I had forgotten, and I really wished he wouldn't have brought it up.

"Alice knows," I all but blurted out, waiting for his reaction.

"When you say she knows, you mean she knows about you and me?" He was trying to clarify the truth.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Of course that's what I meant, Edward."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" I was surprised. I thought he'd be worried about this, I knew I was. "What if she tells everyone?"

"Then she tells everyone. So what Bella, it's not that big of a deal. Honestly, they're all probably going to find out somehow anyway. And it is only Alice; I highly doubt she'll tell anyone." Ugh, why was he always right?

"Yeah, I guess. I just wanted you to know in case she said anything."

"Don't worry about it Jelly Belly." I hate when he calls me that. "How about you come to my place Friday after work? I'll cook."

"Sure Eddie, I'll be there."

I then left his office, his parting chuckle still playing in my ears as I grimaced about his nickname for me.

-*-

The rest of the week was boring and seemed to drag on forever. Finally though, it was Friday. I was pretty excited about hanging out with Edward tonight. Wow, I was starting to think like a teenager.

When we were done with work, I followed Edward back to his place. I had packed a bag with pajamas this morning and left it in my car, so that I didn't have to go home at all.

We arrived, and Edward turned to me with a questioning look on his face, "What do you think about ordering pizza for dinner tonight?"

I hadn't had pizza in a while.

"Actually, that sounds pretty good."

"Okay, I'll go order it."

We each drank a beer as we patiently waited for our dinner to arrive.

Once we had finished our dinner, Edward suggested that we get showers, and then watch a movie. I was a little surprised by his suggestion of a movie, but oh well. We could do his thing tonight. We may have given ourselves the possible title of friends with benefits, but the friend part still came first. Or, maybe Edward changed his mind about our decision. I really hoped he hadn't.

As I washed my hair, I realized how terrible it was that I craved him. I missed the feeling of his lips on mine, his hands wandering over my body. That was bad, but I couldn't help it.

When I waltzed back into his living room, wearing only a blue tank top and black shorts, Edward was already sitting on the couch. He was wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. This movie was starting to seem like a bad idea.

The second I sat on the couch, he leaned across me and pulled my face into a hard kiss. It was hot. Maybe Edward decided to bypass the movie tonight after all.

Much to my dismay, he pulled away after a few minutes.

"God, I've wanted to do that all week," He groaned.

I hummed in agreement as he got up to start the movie.

"So," I inquired, "what are we watching?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh."

After getting the movie ready, Edward made his way back to me, sitting so that his back was against the arm of the couch, and I was positioned quite comfortably between his legs with my back against his bare chest.

To say that I was shocked when the movie began would be an understatement. The only person on the screen was a girl, tall and thin who held a confidence that made her unbearably sexy, slowly removing her clothing. It took me a moment to realize what was going on; Edward was making me watch porn.

I think Edward noticed how rigid I was, because he began rubbing my hips, which effectively helped me relax. A fairly attractive man came into view and began kissing and caressing the girl in a very hungry way. Once the rigid breaths on the screen turned into breathy moans, I began to realize how turned on I was. I wasn't sure if this was because of the porn I was watching, the fact that I could feel Edward's hot breath against my ear, possibly because his hands had slipped underneath my shirt and were rubbing my stomach in a delicious manner, or finally because those hands were starting to make their way upwards. I decided it was a combination of all four.

By the time the woman on the screen was giving the man a blow job, Edward's hands had found their spot on my breasts. As he tweaked and pulled at my hard nipples, the man on screen came hard into the girl's mouth, and he immediately began returning the favor. The sensation of Edward's hands plus the erotic sight I was witnessing had me possibly more turned on than ever. This was surprising since I had never really found porn all that exciting. I let out one long moan, and that's when Edward's hands began moving south, going incredibly slow and stopping to tease every inch of my skin. Just as the woman on screen reached her first climax, Edward's hand dipped into my shorts.

"Fuck Bella," he groaned when he realized that I was not wearing anything beneath the shorts, and that I was positively soaked.

He slid his fingers along my folds a few times, and then roughly plunged two fingers inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as he set a wonderful pace. My eyes were glued to the television, where the two actors were, well, fucking hard to put it frankly. The sight was definitely adding to my pleasure; however, the television was quickly forgotten as Edward threw his thumb into the mix. The second he started the little circles on my clit, my eyes snapped shut.

I was moaning inaudible words as I continued climbing higher and higher. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Edward simultaneously curled his fingers inside me and bit down lightly on my neck. This caused me to go plummeting into my orgasm. I knew I was shaking, and repeating Edward's name over and over again, but the stars behind my eyelids made it impossible for me to care.

I was brought back to reality when I heard moans that didn't belong to either of us. I rolled onto my belly so I could face Edward. He picked up the remote, and turned off the television, I'm not really sure why he did that. When I looked at his face, I nearly came again. He had obviously been licking his lips a lot because they were glistening, and his eyes were nearly black with lust. His breathing was ragged, and I could feel his obvious arousal pressing into my thigh.

The intensity of his facial expression nearly caused me to lose control, and I smashed my lips to his. He responded eagerly, silently pleading for me to open up. I obliged without any thought, and he wasted no time in dominating my mouth.

As he began to breathe even harder, our kisses turned into basically, panting into each other's mouths. I took that as an opportunity to explore his chest with my mouth. He groaned every time I placed my lips to a new spot. Before I knew it, I was licking and sucking directly above the waist of his shorts. I removed that article of clothing, which left him completely bare in front of me. I wasted no time, and slipped him into my mouth.

His groaning became louder, and I bobbed my head at a fast speed. I reached a hand down to play with his balls, and I felt him twitch. I swallowed every drop of him as he came in long bursts.

After coming down from his high, Edward stood up and put his shorts back down. Then he leaned down, picked me up, and carried me to his bedroom.

We lay there, on his bed just staring into each other's eyes, neither of us daring to say anything. I felt so content and safe, and that scared me. Don't get me wrong, Edward always gave me a sense of security; it just felt different at that moment. With the way he was looking at me, I could tell he was trying to read every emotion in my eyes, just as I was doing to him. I could tell he was happy and very sleepy, but everything else seemed to be a bit of a blur. I wondered if he was having trouble reading my face as well.

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on my forehead, and rolled onto his back, pulling me against his chest. He was playing with my hair in a soothing way, and I felt more relaxed than ever before. We didn't even bother to say goodnight, because it just wasn't necessary. Tonight had been absolutely perfect. I allowed the steady rhythm of his heart to lull me to sleep.

* * *

**I'm a little surprised with how this chapter played out, it wasn't exactly what i had in mind. But now, I think I'm happy with the direction it went. **

**I hope you're all happy as well; please let me know about that. **

**Leave the good the bad and the ugly, or even better yet, leave the bad, the good, and the beautiful. **

**xx. **


	12. Enjoy Your Shower

The next morning, while Edward was taking a shower, Rose called me.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to grab breakfast today, and then go pick up some things we need for the trip?"

Fuck, in the craziness of the past week, I had nearly forgotten about our Christmas trip to the Cullen's Forks home. This was a bad realization, considering we were leaving tomorrow. I had most of my clothing packed, but that was only because Alice insisted on coming over after I finished working on Wednesday night.

I was just about to answer her, when Edward walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his hips. He needed to stop doing that to me.

"Um, yeah that sounds good, I'll meet you and Martha's in an hour; I gotta go. Bye." I hung up distractedly, not even waiting for her response.

"Who was that?" Edward inquired with a cocky smirk screwed onto his face.

My words were quick, "Rose. I'm meeting her in an hour, so I gotta go get a shower."

"Hmm, okay then." With that, he dropped his towel and walked over to his closet, still smirking the whole way there.

I squeaked, and tried to make my way out of his door, toward my bathroom, but my feet seemed to be glued to the floor. An odd thing about Edward and I is that, although we share a bed and are incredibly close, we don't share a bathroom. I had never showered in his bathroom, and he had never used mine.

I watched him, my eyes fixated on his every move, as he picked out his clothing for today. He stalked toward me, now donning a pair of black slacks and a white button down, and planted an earth-shattering kiss on my ready lips. His hands drifted down and cupped my ass before pulling me up, so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He was kissing me furiously as he started to move. I was thinking it was taking him forever to get us to the bed, when a door slammed and I was roughly pushed against it; that was when I realized he had carried me to the other bathroom. I was still pinned against the door when his hand slipped up my shirt to cup my breast.

He toyed with it for a few moments before releasing me with a groan.

A blazing look of desire was settled in his eyes as he began to speak, "I have to go into the office for a little while to finish a few things up before we leave for Forks. So uh, enjoy your shower," He choked a tad on his words before he continued, "We are still driving together tomorrow, right?"

We had decided as a group, that all the guys would drive, and that left me with Edward. Not that I was complaining.

"Yeah, of course, I'll see you tomorrow morning," I responded, suddenly not really wanting to say goodbye.

"Okay, bye Bella. Have a good day with Rosalie," With nothing more than a chaste kiss to my forehead, he left me standing alone in the bathroom, still slightly stunned from our previous actions.

-*-

I was seated at Martha's, reading the newspaper, when a cough brought me back to my reality. I looked up and saw the utterly gorgeous Rosalie Hale staring at me, waiting to be greeted.

"Hey Ro," I said as she took her seat across from me.

"Good morning Bella," she said as she stared at me momentarily and then continued, "Holy shit Bella, who did you fuck last night?"

I choked on my coffee at her bluntness, "No one Rose. I didn't have sex last night." Well, technically it wasn't a lie.

The waitress then arrived to take our orders. We both got eggs and toast, deciding to eat lightly.

As soon as the waitress had brought our breakfast, Rosalie continued her assumptions.

"Bella, don't try and lie to me. You look like you got screwed by a porn star." Again, her words were just too much.

"Really, I had no action last night."

"Fine, whatever you say. You must have had some dream then…" Thankfully, she left me alone after that.

-*-

The day with Rosalie passed quickly, and before I knew it, I was loading my things into Edward's car. It was about 4 in the afternoon, so we would arrive in Forks around 7. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were parked in front of my house as well, all waiting to depart. We made this trip every year, and everyone always followed Edward's car; he tended to drive the fastest.

We had just embarked on our three hour drive with the soft sound of Taking Back Sunday escaping from the speakers, when Edward decided to break the comfortable silence.

"So, how was your day with Rosalie?" His tone was light, very conversational.

"It was interesting," I mused, reflecting on her obscene questioning over breakfast.

"Interesting, how so?" He questioned.

"She asked me if I was fucked by a porn star," I muttered, placing my eyes firmly on the road ahead of us. If it were possible, I think Edward's laughter would have shaken the car.

"Well, I always knew I was good," God, could he get anymore cocky?

"Oh shut up, Edward. How was whatever you had to do at the office?"

"You know Bella, that statement was quite confusing. First you tell me to shut up, and then you ask me a question. I'm not quite sure what type of response you want from me."

"Well, apparently you're more confused than anyone else, because you didn't have either of the acceptable reactions," I shot back at him.

"Touché. Work was, well, it was work. Very boring, but productive nonetheless. I'm glad I don't have to go back for two weeks though." I nodded to agree with him, and rested my head back against the seat.

I spent the rest of the drive falling in and out of an uneasy slumber. I hated sleeping in cars, but always found myself so unbearably tired on road trips.

-*-

We arrived at the house just shortly after 7, and I found myself gazing, once again at the estate. It was huge, and I absolutely adored every foot of it. I had spent most of my adolescent life here, and I was ecstatic when Carlisle and Esme had decided to keep it when they moved to Seattle. The house had belonged to Edward's grandparent's who left it to Carlisle when they passed.

After the men carried all of our luggage up to the bedrooms, we ordered Chinese for dinner. Carlisle and Esme arrived around 8:30, and went to bed immediately. They had been in California on a business trip, and had had a much longer drive than us.

After we finished eating, we sat around telling old embarrassing stories of our past. It was great to be able to sit around with my best friends, and just be able to joke around without any added stress.

By the time they finished retelling the tale of how I broke my wrist at my first college party, it was 11:00, and I was pretty tired.

"So Bella," Rose started, "are you ever gonna tell me who put that just laid smile on your face Saturday morning?" Ugh, not this again.

Emmett couldn't resist a chance to make fun of my sex life, "Ooh la la, Bella got some action."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't with anyone," I lied rather smoothly.

Everyone continued taunting me, and every time I denied that something happened, Edward twitched at the thought of getting caught.

I was getting comments thrown at me right and left when Rosalie decided to put a stop to the madness.

"Fine then, don't tell us who it was. I promise I'll never bring it up again if you answer this one question; who gave you the best orgasm you ever had?"

"Edward!" came blurting out of my mouth before I even had a chance to fully comprehend what was happening.

Everyone's jaw, including my own, was agape and questions of confusion began tumbling out of every one's mouth.

Well everyone except for Rosalie, that is. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," was all she said.

Emmett was in complete shock, "Wait, you mean my brother, Edward?"

"Yes Em, the one and only," I clarified.

"Good job bro!"

I saw Edward shift uncomfortably at Emmett's comment, and I knew I had to clear everything up.

"Relax guys, Edward and I are not in a relationship. It's nothing important, just let it go."

A chorus of _what the fuck_ was heard around the room before Jasper decided to interrupt.

"Alright, it has been a long day. I think we should all go to bed." Thankfully, everyone listened to him and made their way to their bedroom. Alice patted Edward's shoulder in a comforting way before leading Jasper to their room.

I followed Edward up to his room on the third floor and quickly changed into my pajamas.

After crawling into his large bed that he had had since high school, I decided it was time to apologize.

"I'm really sorry Edward."

He sighed, "It's okay Bella. They would have found out sooner or later anyway." I let his words comfort me because I knew they were true. "So, the best, really?" And, he was back to his arrogant self…

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, the best. Now, go to sleep."

He leaned down, and kissed me softly on the mouth for a few minutes before pulling me against his chest.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

* * *

**Well, that was fun. **

**Let me know if you liked it. **

**xx. **


	13. Hot and Heavy Nights

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of the bed moving. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I assumed that is was early because I couldn't hear anyone else moving about the house. I rolled over just in time to see Edward get out of the bed. He looked back when he heard me shift.

"Hey," he said in a very quiet voice, "Go back to sleep. It's still early."

"Mmm," I grumbled in the grogginess of being woken up so early. "Where are you going?"

"To work out, I can't sleep. I'll probably just run a lot."

"Running? But it's so cold out there."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes dramatically, "Treadmill, Bella, treadmill."

"Oh," I replied stupidly. In my fatigue, I had completely forgotten about the full gym the Cullen's had.

I watched him throw on sweatpants, and when he turned around I was greeted with a dazzling smile and a 6-pack of glory.

"Go back to sleep Bella, I'll see you later." He leaned over me and adjusted the covers back over my legs where I had kicked them off the night before. Then, he pecked the tip of my nose quickly and turned around to leave. I was back asleep before the door closed.

When I woke up some time later, I decided it was time to wake up for real, so I rolled out of the warm, comfy bed. I padded my way to the kitchen, where I saw Esme and Edward. I paused for a moment, admiring their interaction. After I first met Emmett, Alice, and Edward, it was hard not to be jealous of the strong relationships they all had with their mother. But before I knew it, Esme had taken me under her wing, and she treated me as if I was her own.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get your sweaty body away from my pancakes, now!" Esme scolded her son as he tried to steal a chocolate chip from her ingredient bowls.

"But Mom," He whined, "I'm hungry."

"Well, you can eat after you shower."

"But Bella is upstairs sleeping, and I would really hate to wake her up," He topped off his point with an innocent pout that Esme could never resist.

"Oh fine," she said as she caved and shoved a bowl of chocolate chips at him.

"Thanks Mom," Edward said with a smirk through a mouth full of chocolate.

She responded by smacking him over the head with a roll of paper towels.

I could no longer hold in my laughter at the sight in front of me, and two sets of eyes quickly locked onto me.

"Oh, good morning Bella. Breakfast is almost ready," Esme quickly greeted me. Then she turned to Edward, snatched away his snack and barked, "And you, go get a shower. You stink!"

"Morning," Edward breathed as he brushed up against me before making his way out the kitchen. The sweat that was still rolling down his stomach did wonders to my body, and I was momentarily dazed.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Esme chuckling softly. When I turned to look at her, the smile on her face was absolutely radiant. I raised my eyebrows, silently questioning her. She answered me with a slow shake of her head.

She then set the breakfast bar with mounds of different types of pancakes, and I quickly filled a plate.

I noticed she wasn't getting any food out, so I decided to question her, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Oh no dear, Carlisle and I are going out for breakfast. I just wanted to make sure you kids were fed. I'll be off now though. Make sure Emmett behaves himself."

We both laughed and said goodbye.

Shortly after Esme and Carlisle left, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came barreling into the kitchen.

"Oh sweet! Mom made pancakes!" Emmett exclaimed as he mounded his plate.

After saying good morning, everyone else grabbed some breakfast and sat down to eat.

"Where's Edward, Bella?" Jasper inquired.

"He's upstairs getting a shower." I responded through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Oh, did someone have a hot and heavy night last night?" Emmett asked all while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted as she smacked him on the head. I was blushing furiously, and Jasper and Alice were trying and failing to hold in their laughter.

"Hello Ladies," Edward said as he strolled into the kitchen, "and for your information Emmett, No. I did not have a hot and heavy night last night, as you so elegantly put it. I got up early to work out. I would have asked you to work out with me, but I assumed that you did have a long night."

"Fuck yes I did," Emmett replied with a huge grin across his face. Rosalie's face matched her boyfriend's as she giggled.

After breakfast, we all clambered into the living room and spent the rest of the day playing rock band and various games on the WII. I was the ultimate champion at WII tennis. Oh yeah.

At some point, Carlisle and Esme had called and said that due to the snow, they were going to stay in Port Angeles for the night. I looked out the window to see that they were right, there was at least 4 inches of snow on the ground already, and it was still coming down pretty hard. It was around eleven o'clock when everyone decided to turn in for the night.

After showering, I quickly made my way back to Edward's room. He was lying on the bed, waiting for me to arrive. As soon as the door to his bedroom was shut, Edward was on his feet and towing over me.

He pushed me back against the door, and I watched as his eyes glazed over. He sighed and ran his hands down my side until they found their place on my hips. He spun us around and walked us back toward the bed.

Once he was positioned over top of me, he attached his lips to my neck. He was covering my neck in hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses, and I groaned as he sucked my ear into his mouth. He trailed his lips south, stopping to nip at my collar bone as his hands wormed up my shirt. By this point, I was panting. He pulled away then, and my arms immediately reached out for him.

"Relax Bella," He sighed, and then pulled his own shirt over his head. My shirt quickly followed his to the floor.

His lips started their torture again, beginning at the junction of my shoulder and neck. Ever so slowly, he moved his head down. He kissed between my breasts, causing me to moan loudly, but other than that he ignored my aching chest. He continued his path, paying special attention to every inch of my belly. He gently nipped at my hipbones, and I thought I was going to come when he dipped his tongue into my belly button.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he began moving his head up. I was so turned on, and with every breath I took, little moans came out of my mouth. On his way back up, he didn't ignore my chest as he had done previously.

He roughly sucked one of my pert nipples into his mouth, and grabbed the other with his hand. I cried out and slid my fingers into his hair, pushing his face farther into me. I vaguely heard him laugh into my skin. He moved then, putting his mouth on the opposite nipple, causing me to arch into him. After he believed he had lavished my chest enough, he moved back to working on my neck. There was no way I was going to survive this unmarked.

He pulled away then and shifted to look at my face. I gasped at the pure, raw lust I saw in his eyes. He groaned and then quickly advanced to my mouth. The second his lips hit mine, I knew this teenager fooling around shit we had been doing previously was not going to suffice tonight. Tonight, we were gonna go all the way.

I opened my lips to his questioning tongue, and gave him the dominance he was asking for. I was far too aroused to try and battle him for it. His hands, which had previously been on my boobs, were now toying with the waistband of my shorts, and I didn't think I could handle this much longer.

He somehow maneuvered himself so he could remove my shorts while still kissing me. He began running his finger over my panties, and groaned when he realized I had soaked through.

He stopped kissing me so I could breathe, but never removed his lips from my mouth. Instead, we were just panting against each other's lips as he rubbed me over my underwear. This was getting to be too much, and I needed something to happen.

"Please, Edward," I moaned out.

"Please what?" he questioned in response.

"I, I need you," Understanding and excitement quickly flashed in his eyes. I was suddenly overcome by nervousness at my request. I felt like a young girl, afraid of rejection.

"Fuck Bella," He growled in response, and yanked my underwear from my body. He stood and quickly removed his own boxers before hovering over me again.

He was rubbing his erection up and down my dripping slit and was just about to push into me when he suddenly stopped.

"Fuck condom, shit," He groaned and went to stand.

"Edward, it's fine you know that I can't," I had been about to say that I can't get pregnant, which was something everyone knew, and something that I had come to terms with a long time ago when he quickly cut me off.

"I know, but are you sure you don't still want me to use protection." I was sure; I wanted to feel him, just him, inside of me.

The moment I began nodding, he roughly plunged into me. Our moans were mixed together. He paused for a moment, and I wasn't sure if it was for me to get use to his size, or for him to get use to the feeling of being inside me. Or possibly, it was for both reasons.

As soon as he started to move, something inside of me snapped. My legs quickly wrapped around his waist, forcing him deeper inside me, my hands were clawing at his shoulders, and I was shaking uncontrollably.

He was grunting with every thrust, and those sounds were driving me insane. He leaned down again to capture my lips in a searing kiss. His hangs grabbed my hips, angling them up slightly. This minimal change caused a world of difference and everything inside me heightened; I knew I was not going to last long.

He placed his hands on either side of my head, holding himself up as he began thrusting harder. His movements were becoming erratic, and I knew he was every bit as close as I was.

I forced my eyes open so I could see his face. His eyes were screwed shut, his jaw was taught. Those delicious grunts were still escaping his unmoving lips.

"Just let go, Bella," Edward murmured between thrusts and grunts.

One of his hands snaked down between our sweaty bodies to where we were joined. His thumb pressed to my clit and began working it in furious circles.

I wanted to stay in that moment forever, but too quickly, the sensations became too much, and I fell over the edge; my body was in spasms around Edward's cock.

His head dropped into my neck to muffle his voice as he found his own release. Our moans of pleasure and the sweet smell of sex were all that existed in that very moment.

After about a minute, he pulled out of me, both of us groaning at the loss of contact. Still hovering over me, he placed an unbelievably sweet kiss to my bruised and swollen lips. He then flopped onto his back, and wasted no time before pulling me against his chest, snaking his arm around my waist. Neither of us made a move to put clothing on, and I felt somehow at peace, being close to him like this without any barriers.

"Good night Bella. Sweet dreams." His quiet voice broke through the dark silence of the room.

"Good night Edward," I whispered back.

There was no need for anything else to be said. There were no words that could be said about what had just happened. Everything had been absolutely perfect. I felt him press a gentle kiss to the top of my head just before I fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I was overcome with a bad case of the flu. **

**So, as per usual, I would absolutely love to know what you thought about this. **

**I'll try to get another chapter up super soon. **

**xx. **


	14. Edward, I'm hot

The next three days passed in the blink of an eye and much too soon I found myself sitting with the Cullens around the Christmas tree to open presents. My situation with Edward had been absolutely perfect. The sex was incredible, and it was slightly challenging to keep our hands off of each other when we were in the company of others.

Carlisle and Esme opened their gifts first, surprised to see that all of us had chipped together to send them on a two week cruise in the Virgin Islands.

Everyone else had given and received average gifts such as gift cards to our favorite stores and new sweaters, well, at least until we all opened our gifts from Alice.

Rose was the first to speak up, "Alice, honey, you know I love you, but why the hell are you giving me plane tickets to New York?"

Alice, who had previously been jumping up and down in her seat, put on a pout that I could tell was fake and replied, "You mean you don't like it? I thought you loved New York, Rose?"

From her statement, I absolutely knew she was hiding something. Everyone knew that Rosalie hated that state ever since a hobo tried washing her windshield for a hot dog. She then continued, "I worked really hard on that present Rosalie. I didn't know what to get you and I thought that a vacation was perfect. I'm offended actually."

I could tell Rose was getting really annoyed with Alice's lying so I chose that moment to intervene, "Okay Alice seriously, what's going on in New York?"

Her eyes beamed and then she began to shout in a high pitched voice, "They're showcasing my line a fashion show. This is so exciting. I might be able to finally have more than a few small boutiques; this could be my shot guys."

Words of congratulations were heard all around before the plans were discussed. We would be leaving February 21, only a few days after Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party, and would be staying for 4 days for the fashion show.

Carlisle and Esme headed to bed shortly after congratulating Alice, and the rest of us decided to celebrate.

I was in a very celebratory mood, and in other words, I got completely trashed. Around 3 in the morning, a very sober Edward pushed me up the stairs to go to sleep. He profusely tried to get me into my pajamas without my help and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into the bed.

I was tossing and turning when I began to feel overheated.

"Edward?" I whispered to see if he was asleep already.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"I'm hot."

He chuckled and then said; "Take off the covers," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't sleep without them on." He just rolled his eyes at my statement and let the conversation end. After about two minutes of the unbearable heat, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward?" I started again.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm still hot." I whispered menacingly in the dark.

He huffed in annoyance and told me he didn't know what to do. After about a minute of being uncomfortable I sat up and removed my tank top.

I heard Edward groan beside me, and I smiled to myself.

"Something wrong Eddie?" I slurred.

"Nope, not at all," he replied in a strained voice.

Thinking I was being sneaky, I slid my hand down the bed and ghosted my fingers over the bulge in Edward's boxers. At his sharp intake of breath, I smiled to myself and repeated my actions.

This time I was met with Edward's hand stopping me. "Bella, please just go to sleep."

In my inebriated state, this confused me, "Why?"

"You're drunk. You need sleep. Please," he tried again and this time I decided to listen to him.

"Okay, goodnight." I said groggily as I rolled over into him.

He laughed again before throwing an arm over my waist and going to sleep.

-*-

We spent the next few days relaxing, and preparing for the New Year's Party that Carlisle held every year.

As I sat in the chair while Rosalie did my hair in soft curls, I began to feel sad about going home tomorrow. I was not excited about that.

We waited in the foyer to leave for the hotel that the party was being hosted at, and I took in the appearance of everyone. We were all, obviously, decked out in Alice Cullen originals.

Esme, looking as classy as ever, was wearing a turquoise blue dress with a modest neckline, she looked fabulous.

Alice donned a short yellow dress; the color was every bit as exuberant as she was. Rosalie was wearing a tight red dress with a plunging neckline, and as per usual she looked hot.

My dress, which was shorter than I normally wear, was a strapless black dress that enhanced my cleavage. It had a pink bow around the middle, showing off my tiny waist.

All of the men had on black pants with different colored dress shirts. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all had shirts on which matched their wife or girlfriend's dress, while Edward's shirt was dark grey. Everyone looked great.

We had just finished eating dinner; when a blonde in a short green dress walked pass our table. I noticed Edward's eyes skim her body. Apparently I was not the only one who noticed, because Carlisle called for the girl to stop. This earned him a glare from Esme for some unknown reason.

"Everyone, this is Megan," he said as he motioned to the girl in the obscenely short dress who was wearing way too much makeup, "Megan, this is Esme, my wife; Emmett, my oldest son; Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend; Alice, my daughter; Jasper, my daughter's boyfriend; Edward, Alice's twin; and Bella." He gestured to us all respectively.

We all greeted her, and she soon had Edward captured in a conversation. The two of them went to dance, shortly followed by Carlisle and Esme, while Emmett and Jasper went to go mess with the DJ's table, leaving just Rose, Alice, and I at the table.

Rosalie and Alice were talking about something while my eyes were transfixed on Edward and Megan getting cozy on the dance floor. I had a feeling I would be sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight.

Although Edward and I had never talked about casual dating within our arrangement, I, for some reason, didn't think of him hooking up with someone else. I felt a slight twinge of betrayal and possibly jealousy as Edward held Megan's hips in his large hands.

He looked up then, catching my eye and giving me a small smile, causing me to look away. When I turned my head I was met with two curious faces.

As always, Rose broke the ice, "So, no relationship. Really Bella, are you stupid?"

"No, I'm not stupid," I said in an exasperated tone, "Edward and I work in the physical sense. I don't really think we would work any other way."

Alice started then, "Bella, I told you before that feelings would eventually get intermingled in this. I'm pretty sure that's already begun. Well, actually, I think they were there before you guys made this agreement," she paused for a moment and sighed, "I can see the way you're watching Megan and Edward dance, and it's obviously bothering you."

Rosalie was nodding, agreeing with the pixie.

"You're wrong. Both of you are. And it's not bothering me it just-"

"What's bothering you, Bella?" Edward's musical voice was coming from directly behind me, and I sincerely hoped he hadn't heard anything we had been talking about. I didn't want Edward thinking I had feelings for him or that I was getting attached.

"Nothing at all," I replied quickly. "Where's Megan?" I inquired trying to change the topic.

"Oh, she had to go to the bathroom." He said, averting his eyes from mine.

The girl in question chose that exact moment to intervene, and I quickly excused myself to get a drink.

I had drunk a lot over my break, and in order to apologize to my liver, I decided to stick to strictly non alcoholic drinks tonight. I spent about an hour hanging out with Em and Jazz before they finally went to dance with their girlfriends.

I had been by myself for about half an hour when it happened. I sensed his presence before he spoke; he was close enough that I could smell him.

When he finally spoke, his breath was fanning across my neck, "You've become quite an alcoholic this break, Swan."

I spun around to look into his emerald eyes to see him eyeing my virgin daiquiri, "Don't worry Dad," I started, "there isn't any alcohol in this," I quipped sarcastically.

"Oh, well okay then," he said as he took a long sip of my drink.

I merely rolled my eyes, "What happened to your conquest?"

"Oh, she wasn't really my type," he murmured quietly.

"I see," was all I said in response. Maybe I wouldn't have to sleep in the guest room after all.

Just then a slow song came over the speakers.

Edward's eyes lit up before he spoke, "Dance with me," he said excitedly as he grabbed my hand and began pulling me toward the dance floor.

The entire way there, I grumbled about how much I didn't want to and how much I hated dancing. When he finally stopped moving, I looked at him and said, "Edward you know I hate dancing."

"Just shut up, Bella," he sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I melted into him immediately as we swayed to the music. We danced for a few songs, before everyone was ready to leave.

After changing, I sighed contentedly as I relaxed into the big comfy bed. Edward smiled when he came out of his bathroom, "You look awfully comfortable."

"Duh," I replied sarcastically, "You know, I kind of thought you were gonna make me sleep in the guest room tonight. I'm just glad I still get the squishy bed," I joked.

"Bella, I would never make you sleep in the guest room. Ever," He said looking me in the eyes. His expression was completely serious.

He scanned my face for a moment and then molded his lips against mine in a searing kiss. We kissed passionately for what seemed like ages, all while he explored my body sweetly with his hands. This kiss was slower than those of the past, but had a burning desire that seemed more powerful than ever.

I clawed at his clothing just after he finished undressing me. He was finally naked, and he moved his head down my body, but I quickly stopped him.

He looked at me confused, "I'm ready now, Edward. I can't wait anymore."

He sighed and caught my lips again. All while still kissing me, he pushed himself into me, both of us moaning loudly at the feeling.

As our breathing become overly ragged, he moved his lips to my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses all over me.

He interlocked his fingers with mine, bringing our joined hands above my head. He shifted his hips, hitting all new places inside of me, as he peered into my eyes, his forehead resting against my own. The emotion I saw in his eyes caught me off guard.

"God, Bella. You're so, so fucking beautiful," He said as he started moving faster. I whimpered, more at his words than his pace. He grunted and began speaking again, "You're first, always. You're never allowed to sleep in the guest room. You're too good for that. Christ, you're perfect." He was whispering his words between grunts.

I felt myself getting closer and closer and for once in my life, I was trying really hard to postpone my orgasm. I could no longer contain any of the sounds that were escaping my mouth. Edward's rhythm was sporadic, and I knew he was close to letting go as well.

"Come with me Bella," He moaned as he dropped his head into the crook of my neck to stifle his cries.

"Edward," I moaned exceptionally loud as my orgasm overtook me. It was so strong that I felt tears form in my eyes.

After taking a few moments to settle down, Edward leaned in to kiss me softly, almost lovingly, before slowly pulling out of me. I whimpered at the loss of him inside of me.

He slid us under the covers and then pulled me completely on top of him before saying goodnight.

I gave myself a few minutes to think about what had just happened. It was obvious; everything had just changed for us, at least for me. I had feelings for my best friend.

As I thought more, I realized that it was very unlikely that Edward felt the same about me. I decided that I would keep my feelings to myself and try to ignore them for as long as possible.

I let Edward's erratic heartbeat lull me to sleep.

-*-

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. That was odd, Edward usually stayed with me until I woke up. It was then that I realized the time, and quickly got a shower.

By the time I got downstairs, everyone had the cars packed up and ready to go. We left quickly, trying to beat the lunchtime traffic.

Edward was tense the entire drive home, and I wasn't quite sure why. Every time I tried to start a conversation, he replied in clipped, one word answers, and I eventually gave up trying. I had no idea what was wrong.

Hours later, we pulled up in front of my house. I turned to say good bye when the look on his face caused me to freeze.

"Bella, I think," he took a deep breath; "I think that we should stop this whole friends with benefits thing." His expression was hard, but it had a vulnerability about it that I couldn't quite read.

I didn't know what to say, I was completely caught off guard. "Why? I mean, what happened to make you change your mind. I thought you were having fun?"

If I thought his expression had been hard and pained before, it was nothing compared to what he looked like right now.

"Yes Bella, it was fun. That's exactly what it was; fun. You were exactly what I needed to get over Tanya."

His words hurt. I felt tears sting my eyes. I knew that this was just a physical thing, but I didn't really think he was using me to get over his cheating ex.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you at work," I mumbled as I got out of the car.

He nodded tersely before speeding off. I watched his car until I couldn't see it anymore before making my way inside my house. The second I shut my door, the tears I had been fighting off started.

I laid down that night, still crying, and slept by myself for the first time in two weeks.

I had never hated Alice Cullen for being right more than I did in that moment...

* * *

**:]...**

**There's a slight chance I'm slightly angry at myself for that one. **

**But I'm really really excited to see what happens next.**

**Are you?**

**Let me know how you feel!**

**xx.**


	15. Let's Get This Party Started

I spent the rest of the work week; well, to put it simply, completely avoiding Edward Cullen. It was working very well. I timed my entrances, elevator rides, bathroom trips, and exits perfectly to assure that I wouldn't see him. However, tonight my hard work was going to be made pointless. It was Emmett's birthday, and we were going to Replay to celebrate.

Alice had made it clear on the phone that I had to come tonight. Since there was no way of getting out of it, I decided to make tonight memorable. I was bitter and angry at Edward, which made me decide to show him what he was missing out on.

I had paired tight, dark jeans with a grey shirt, lo-cut to the max, and sexy black pumps. Alice had always said that I head more pairs of black pumps than any other woman in the country. She may have been right, but with shoes like that; you can never have too many pair. At least that was what I always told myself at the shoe store. My hair, silky and straight, was left down, cascading over my back. My make up was heavier than normal, leaving me with a sexy and smoky look.

I scanned the club when I was greeted with a loud, "Bella!"

It was Emmett shouting my name, and it was obvious he was already completely trashed. I noticed all of my friends except for Edward, if I could even still call him a friend, were already here. I waltzed over to the booth my friends had occupied and stayed standing while I greeted them. It was then made clear that Emmett was not the only one drunk; Rosalie and Jasper were right there with him.

"Aw, you guys started without me," I whined. Everyone at the table chuckled but abruptly stopped.

I was about to turn around to see what they were all staring out when _his_ voice spoke from directly behind me, "What did they start?"

The object of my nightmares was standing behind me holding a shot, looking sexier than ever. It was the first time I had seen him in a week, and I sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. Looking at him, I felt as if I had been hit in the face with a ton of bricks.

He had on light jeans, a black polo shirt, and black Nikes. He was the picture of relaxed, casual, and confident. I watched as his eyes skimmed over my body. Sadness washed across his face before he threw back the shot he had in his hand. When he looked back at me, his eyes sought out mine, and I couldn't look away.

"Let's get this party started, motherfuckers!" Emmett bellowed, causing me to turn around.

Jasper laughed loudly at his outburst, "Em, you already started your party, like 2 hours ago."

"What's this I hear about a party?" I spun around and found myself face to face with Seth, the bouncer.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I inquired.

He rolled his eyes, "Nah Bella, it's my night off. I just didn't really have anything to do so I decided to chill at the club."

"You have something to do now," shouted Alice. "You're hanging with us!" I watched her as she eyed Seth and me skeptically. I knew the wheels were turning in her head, and chances are, her plans were that Seth and I would end up in my bed by the end of the night. She was out of her mind.

I mean, don't get me wrong, Seth was sexy as hell. He was tall and solid with spiky hair so dark it was almost black. His eyes were a sparkling ice blue which contrasted greatly against the color of his hair and tan skin.

I met Seth one night when I had gotten thoroughly trashed; he made sure I got home okay. Ever since then, he had been my favorite bartender. We hung out sometimes and had gotten pretty close over the last couple of years.

"Seth, I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed.

A smile washed across Seth's features, "I know Bells. I've been busy, and you don't come in here anymore." He said as he scooped me up into a bone crushing hug, spinning me around and planting a sloppy, wet kiss on my cheek.

"I'm going to get a drink," Edward said. As he stalked off, I thought I heard him mutter, "Probably a lot more than one."

"Come on guys," Alice said, not so subtly, to Jasper, Rose, and Emmett, "let's go dance." I didn't understand why she wanted Seth and me to hook up so bad; it just didn't make any sense.

They all got up, leaving Seth and me alone. He started the conversation.

"So, Bella, what's new with you?"

"Eh, not much," I replied rather evasively as I eyed Edward speaking to a pretty blonde at the bar. Wow, that boy wastes no time at all. I internally yelled at myself for allowing that train of thought, and turned back to the man sitting next to me, "Anything new with you? Any ladies in your life?"

"Nope, no women in my life right now. I'm gonna try to work on that though," He laughed softly before continuing, "What's up with you and Edward. You guys are so close, but tonight, well, I don't really think I've ever seen anything more awkward than that stare off."

Of course, only Seth would be that perceptive. I had to think about how to answer his question. I didn't want to tell him what was really wrong with Edward and me, but I couldn't really think of anything else.

"Edward and I just had a little disagreement." I hoped Seth wouldn't pry.

"About what? I've known you two for like 2 years, and I have never seen you guys fight."

I sighed, "Edward just said something that surprised me, and it caused quite a reaction. It's not that big of a deal." I lied.

"Okay, whatever you say, Bella." He shook his head slowly, basically telling me he didn't believe me. "I hate to do this, but I really have to go."

"Oh, okay Seth. Well, it was really good seeing you. We'll have to do this again some time."

At my words a huge smile appeared on his face, and his eyes showed determination.

"Bella, so you think you would maybe wanna go out some time? I mean, like just the two of us?"

Oh, now I got it. He was asking me out on a date. Wow, I was not expecting that. Seth was a great, attractive guy. I really didn't see the harm in going out with him once.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Before he left, I quickly put my number in his phone, and he told me he would call me some time over the next week to set something up.

After he left, I leaned back and closed my eyes. I just wanted to relax.

Not long after he left, I heard someone sit down at the table. The person cleared his throat in order to get my attention, and I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that it was Edward. I sighed and finally opened my eyes.

He was staring at me intently, analyzing my every move. It made me feel very uneasy. I didn't know what he was sitting here for, and I just wished he would start talking so I would know.

It felt like hours had passed before he finally began to speak, and even then, I still didn't know what he wanted, "Hello, Bella."

"Um, hi, Edward," I said rather awkwardly, quickly averting my face from his scrutinizing eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ah, so now he cuts to the chase.

"I'm not avoiding you, per say," I stated slowly, even though it was a lie.

"Then, pray tell, what are you doing exactly?" His voice was getting slightly hard, and it worried me because I really didn't want to fight.

"I just figured that maybe we could use a little time apart after everything that happened," I said all of this while trying my best to sound innocent. The expression on his face told me he didn't buy the innocence.

"So what Bella, you're the only person in this friendship now? Are you the only one who gets to decide if we need time apart? Cause I'm pretty sure I should get a say in that too."

Now I was mad.

"I didn't realize you wanted a say in it, Edward. And yes, I guess you should get a say in it. But I don't think I got a say in the end of our, um, arrangement. Why is it okay for you to call the shots, but not me?"

At my words, his face softened considerably. He almost looked pained. A part of me wanted to reach out and comfort him, because no one that beautiful should ever have a look of pain on their face, but the other part wanted to kick him in the gut, so maybe, for once, he could feel what I felt.

"Bella, I am really, really sorry for what I said." He sounded like he meant the words, hell he even looked like he meant the words, but I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do, but I don't think it really worked.

"Edward, don't apologize. I get it; you needed to get over Tanya. I'm glad I was there to help," These words, which I knew I had been about to say, affected me more than I thought they would. This hurt, a lot.

"I didn't mean what I-," I quickly cut him off before he could lie to me anymore.

"It's okay, really. You don't have to lie to me," I took a deep breath before I uttered the _largest lie_ that I had ever said. "I mean, I needed you to help me get over James too."

His mouth was gaping at my statement. I had completely caught him off guard. When he finally came back to his senses, a look of pure rage washed across his incredible features.

When he finally spoke, he sounded _murderous_, "What do you mean you had to get over that guy, Bella. He killed someone. How could it take any time at all to get over someone like that?"

Now I was just pissed off. He was such a fucking hypocrite, so I told him that.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite. Tanya cheated on you, didn't she? You fucked me to get over her, didn't you? How does it take time to get over cheaters?"

He just shook his head incredulously, as if I had just said something that made no sense to him.

"Do you really believe what you're saying?" He inquired.

That was a stupid question, "Uh, yes."

We sat in silence for a few moments before the blonde I had seen him talking to earlier sauntered passed us. A look of something I couldn't identify appeared on his face and he quickly stood up from the table. He ran up to the blond, spun her around and gave her an incredible kiss.

A million different emotions went coursing through my body when I saw his lips touch hers: anger, sadness, loneliness, but most of all jealousy.

I watched as he pulled her out of the club, no doubt to take her home and thoroughly fuck her until she couldn't walk. I felt sick to the stomach and left the club immediately.

On the drive home I texted Alice to let her know that I had to leave. I knew that I would have to explain everything to her, most likely tomorrow over lunch.

Once I got home, I quickly changed. As I lay in bed, I couldn't get my mind off of Edward and his blonde girl. He had always like blondes, then again most guys do I guess. Too bad my hair was brown.

I was just about to doze off when a million images of different things they could be doing went running through my mind. A sharp pain shot through my stomach, not at the images of them fucking, but at the mental picture of him holding her as she slept. I sprinted to the bathroom, and emptied my stomach of all its contents.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Well, that was rather dramatic...**

**I really don't think Edward is going to like Seth very much...**

**So, let me know how you feel. :]**

**xx. **


	16. Is She Really That Oblivious?

I woke up Saturday morning to the sound of my phone ringing. It had taken me hours to fall asleep last night, and even when I finally did, it was restless. Groaning, I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the dresser; it was Alice.

"Hello," I said in a muffled voice.

"Hi Bella," she was way too chipper for this time of the morning.

"Why are you calling me so early?" My voice was whiny, due to the crankiness from my lack of sleep.

I heard her tinkling laughter from the other side of the phone, "Bella, its 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Oh, I didn't sleep well last night. I thought it was earlier than that."

She giggled again, "Well, I'll let you get back to sleeping. I was just calling to tell you that Rose and I will be at your place around 5 tonight."

Her comment perplexed me. I had no idea what she was talking about, "Um, why?"

"Because we have lots and lots to talk about. Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Bella!" She hung up the phone before I had a chance to protest. Well, I guess my plans for tonight were made up without my consent.

-*-

I actually took Alice's advice, and went back to sleep. Sleep came easier now than it had last night, but for the second time today, I woke up to my phone ringing. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 4, so I knew it couldn't be Alice.

Without looking at the caller I.D., I said, "Hello."

"Hey, Bella, it's Seth. Is this a bad time?" His deep voice sounded cheerful.

"Oh, no, it's fine. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out Monday night. I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies or something?"

A Monday night, that was original; I liked it.

"Sure Seth, that sounds great. It'll be a great way to start my week," I smiled the whole time I was speaking.

"Okay, well, the movie starts at 6:30, so I'll pick you up around 6, if that's okay."

"That sounds great."

"Okay Bella," he sighed, "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

After hanging up the phone, I hopped into the shower. By the time I finished getting ready, it was 4:50, and I expected Alice and Rosalie to be here at any moment.

A few minutes later, I heard a quick knock at the door. I opened it and found my two best friends equipped with pizza and soda. No alcohol meant they were planning on getting the absolute truth out of me, and that this was going to be a serious conversation. Oh no.

When they came in, I realized they both had bags filled with clothing. "Spending the night?" I inquired.

Rose smirked while Alice said, "Yeah, we didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh no, not at all," I replied sarcastically.

While we ate, I decided to keep the conversation off me, "So, Alice, how's your line for the show coming along?"

Her face lightened up a tenfold, "Oh, it's coming along great. I'm just so excited. Rose has seen some of it, but Bella, there are so many pieces that would look great on you. Actually, you kind of inspired my line."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

By this point we had finished eating, and had just finished cleaning up. We were now sitting in my living room.

"Well it's just; you have such a great body. I mean you could be a model, Bella."

I scoffed at her, when Rosalie intervened, "She's right. I mean, you might be a little short, but you're way prettier than any of the girls I shoot."

Alice then continued, "So when I made this line, I kind of had what would look good on you in mind, and then I just decided to basically dedicate this line to you. It's called _Una Bella Notte_; it means a beautiful night."

"Ali, that's really sweet, but you didn't have to do that. I wasn't jealous when you dedicated your lingerie line to Rose." That was the truth, because who better to name a lingerie line after than the epitome is sex.

She giggled, "I know that Bella; I didn't think you were, but this one is all yours." I smiled and was about to speak when she cut me off again, "But we aren't here to talk about my fashion line, are we Rose?"

"No we are not," Rose stated.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"We, my dear," Rose began, "are here to talk about you and your BFF, Edward. I want to know what the fuck is going on."

"Yeah, Bella, why are you avoiding my brother?"

I almost forgot; I hadn't told either of them about the end of Edward and my sexcapades. This was going to be an awkward conversation.

"I'm not avoiding him; I'm just giving him some space," I said in a quiet tone, almost hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"Why are you giving him space?" It was Rosalie talking, "I thought you guys were fooling around."

"_Were_ is the key word in that sentence," I stated.

My comment caused Rose's eyes to bug out of her head, and Alice choked on her Pepsi.

Alice looked concerned, "Why Bella, what happened?"

"Nothing really, he got over Tanya," I replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, what? I am so confused," Rosalie demanded.

"Edward was using me to get over Tanya, and it worked. So, he doesn't really need me anymore," My nonchalance charade was broken, and I knew my friends could hear the pain in my voice.

"What a fucking asshole," Rose shouted, "I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"Wait a second," Alice requested, "Bella, when did this happen?"

"When he dropped me off after our Forks vacation."

"You mean he did this right after Christmas!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Bells," Alice started in a sincere tone, "were you and Edward having sex?"

I nodded and then continued, "We had sex a few times over the vacation, but never before that."

Alice nodded while Rosalie grunted. I think she was taking this harder than anyone.

"God, sometimes I don't understand how my twin is such an idiot," Alice sighed.

"Yeah, me either Ali," Rose agreed.

"Guys, you don't have to reprimand him; he didn't do anything wrong," I said in an attempt to calm them down.

They simultaneously yelled, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I sighed; this was not going well. "Edward needed someone to help him get over Tanya, a rebound per say. I was his best friend; I should have been there for him. I mean, he needed help, he got his help, and then he ended it. What else was he supposed to do?"

Rose looked solemnly at Alice, "Al, does she really believe what she is saying? Is she really that oblivious?"

"I believe so," Alice replied in a sad tone.

It was my turn to be confused, "Would someone please tell me what you guys are talking about?"

Alice took a deep breath, "Bella, do you really believe Edward was using you to get over Tanya?"

"Um, yes," I replied rather dumbly.

"Why?" she questioned.

I looked at her as if she was asking the dumbest question in the world. "For one, he told me he used me to get over Tanya. Two, because, well, it just makes sense. I mean, I don't really get why Edward would want me. Plus, he never showed any interest in me before he broke up with Tanya."

"Okay, I can't take this anymore!" Rosalie shouted in an exasperated tone. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are driving me insane. Are you really that oblivious to the world? Your little ex fuck buddy has had a thing for you since, oh I don't know, like 10th grade. I can't take you two pussy-footing around each other anymore. Man up and tell him how you feel, since apparently Edward can't grow some balls!"

I was staring at her with my mouth agape, "Ro, I hate to break it to you, but there are no feelings between us."

In the past week, I had decided that any feelings I thought I had toward Edward were simply misplaced lust.

"Yes, there are. Maybe you aren't ready to admit that you have feelings for him, but he definitely wants to be more than friends," Alice said in a confident tone.

Rosalie then began to speak, "Bella, when I said since 10th grade, I meant it. I don't think I ever told you this, but Edward and I almost had sex." I gasped, and then she continued, "It was at the Cullen's Halloween party, and Emmett and I were broken up at the time. Edward and I were hanging out, and we got a little tipsy, not drunk; we still knew what we were doing, but enough to make us loosen up.

"Before I knew it, I was half naked in Edward's bed. Things kept progressing, and we were both really into it. Right before we sealed the deal, his phone went off saying that he had a text. We both looked at the Caller I.D., and when he saw '_Bella_' flash across the screen, he looked like someone had killed his puppy. He read the text; you were locked out of your house in the rain.

"He hopped off that bed so damned fast and just kept muttering your name as he haphazardly threw his clothes on. Right before he walked out of the door he said, and I quote, 'Rosalie, I'm sorry. You're beautiful, but I can't. I just can't.

"And you know what Bella; you're the reason he couldn't. I completely understood why he left me laying on that bed, completely naked. It was because he had to make sure you were okay. He was guilty and ashamed that you were out in the rain while he almost had sex with Rosalie Hale. So don't even try to tell me that he never had feelings for you."

I remembered that night; Alice had been so angry that I hadn't gone to her party. But Paul had asked me out; he was a senior, and there was no way I could say no to him. Long story short, it was a terrible date, and when I got home that evening, it was down pouring rain, and I had no keys. I texted Edward, because he was the only other person besides my dad who had a key to the house, and my dad was in Canada on a fishing trip.

I'd be lying if I said her story didn't shock me, but that was kind of irrelevant now. "Rosalie, that doesn't matter anymore. That was so many years ago, it means nothing now. Even if he did like me back then, he certainly doesn't anymore."

Alice decided to interject, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I sighed, "Whatever, it's not like it matters anyways."

"Why not?" Alice inquired.

"Because Edward left the club with another girl last night, and I have a date tomorrow."

"You have a date?" Alice said angrily, "With whom?"

"Seth," I replied.

"What?" Both Rosalie and Alice asked.

"I thought you'd be happy about it, Ali. You were practically forcing us alone last night."

She groaned, "I wanted you to have sex with him. I saw the way Edward was watching you last night, and I thought maybe if he saw you two leave together he would finally get his head out of his ass."

-*-

We spent the rest of the evening watching movies and chatting about random things. I did everything I could to keep the topic off my love life. We went to bed around 3.

Rose and Alice left some time after noon on Sunday, and I spent the rest of the day doing laundry, cleaning, and going grocery shopping.

Sunday passed quickly, as it usually does, and soon, it was Monday morning.

I was sitting in my office not doing much of anything, when I began to think about my date with Seth tonight. I figured I would dress casually, jeans and a cute shirt.

I was in my own little world when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I yelled.

I was more than surprised when I saw Edward standing hesitantly in my door frame.

He looked sad, and I yearned to make him feel better. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and did the only thing I could do. "I said, you could come in, Edward," I said in a very soft voice.

"I know," he said nervously," but I thought once you realized it was me, you might changed your mind."

"Nope, what did you need?" I inquired.

"I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to do something tonight."

My insides were screaming at me to tell him yes, but I knew that I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't. I'm going to the movies with Seth."

He averted his eyes from mine and said, "Okay, well maybe some other time. I was actually going to have a movie night at my house this Saturday, if you wanted to come."

"Sure, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it."

"Great, I'll see you then," he stated. He turned to walk out, but then paused, "And Bella," he called in a tense voice, "you can invite Seth if you want." He then left, without waiting for my response.

"Bye Edward," I mumbled quietly to myself long after the door was already shut.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before I knew it, I was getting ready for my date.

* * *

** So, there you have it. **

**but i have some questions. **

**first of all, I want to know what you guys want out of Bella and Seth. Please give me some feedback on what you would like to see. **

**Also, I have decided that I will officially update this story at least twice a week. I haven't set specific days though, so if you want specific days, let me know which ones and i shall see what i can do. **

**My last comment really has nothing to do with this story, but i was wondering how many of you saw _500 Days of Summer_, and if you did see it, did you think it sucked? Because i absolutely hated that movie. **

**Well, that's all i have to say, so let me know whatcha think. **

**xx. **


	17. She Shot Him with a Paintball Gun

I couldn't believe how fast the movie with Seth had passed, and we were now sitting in front of my house. The air crackled with an awkward tension, and I wasn't quite sure what to do.

Seth turned to look at me, "Bella, I had a really great time tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime."

I smiled, "Yeah, me too Seth," and I meant it. Tonight had been a lot of fun. It was relaxed, and casual, and very, very easy. I wasn't sure if it would get serious, but I really wanted to hang out with him again. It was then that I remembered Edward's movie night. I figured I might as well invite Seth; after all, I didn't really see what the problem would be.

"Edward is actually having a movie night this Saturday, if you wanted to go."

He hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He dropped his eyes to the floor, "Well, it's just that, last time I was around Edward, he didn't really seem to like me. And I don't want to impose, especially if it's at his house."

I laughed, "Oh, don't worry about Edward; I'll deal with him. So, will you go?"

He grinned his big smile, "Of course, but it's getting late, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Just before I stepped out the car, he grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

I smiled the whole way inside and quickly fell into an easy sleep.

-*-

The next morning, I woke up in a great mood. I got ready for work, deciding on a charcoal grey pencil skirt, a black button down, and a pair of my famous black pumps.

I had decided to drop the whole "avoiding Edward" routine, so when I saw him nearing the elevator, I didn't push the button that makes the doors close a million times. I watched as his eyes scanned my body the very same way my eyes were doing to his. We said our good morning pleasantries, and then the entire atmosphere changed. I was caught, like I had been many times before, staring into the green orbs of Edward Cullen's eyes.

The expression on his face was one that I could not read, and the way he was staring at me caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up and a shiver to run down my spine. The elevator stopped, effectively breaking off whatever the hell had just passed between Edward and I, and I quickly made my way to my office.

I was exceptionally busy today, so I emerged myself in my work, even forgetting about my lunch break. Around 3, I heard a knock at my door. I had specifically told my secretary not to let anyone in without paging me, so I knew it had to be Edward.

Grateful for the distraction, I hopped up from my desk, opened the door, and quickly invited him inside.

"I brought you lunch," he said as he held up the _Panera_ bag.

"Thanks, Eddie," I smiled, "but you didn't have to do that."

"I know," he shrugged, "but I was copied on all of those e-mails you got this morning, so I knew you were swamped today. And I know when you're that busy; you don't take lunch so you can get out of here on time, so I figured I'd bring you something. It's broccoli cheese soup."

That was my favorite so I quickly snatched the bag from him.

He sighed, "Okay, well I don't want to keep you from work, so I'll leave now. I'll see you later, Bella."

-*-

Shortly after he left, I got a call from Alice demanding I get drinks with everyone tonight. I readily accepted; after today's work, I could use a few drinks. Alice insisted that since I never really drank, she would pick me up tonight so I didn't have to worry about driving.

We arrived at Replay and made our way to the bar.

"What can I get for you, ladies?" I looked up to see Seth's sparkling blue eyes staring at Alice and me.

"Hey, I didn't know you were working tonight," I said through a smile.

"I worked early; I'm actually done in a few minutes." He replied.

"Oh cool, you should come hang out with us."

"Okay, so what can I get for you two?"

"I just want soda, but Bella will have Captain and Coke," Alice ordered.

"Coming right up. Why don't you two go find a seat, and I'll bring you your drinks then."

We scanned the floor and immediately found Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward already seated at a large booth. Once we reached them, Jasper stood up and captured Alice's lips. Alice and Jasper, along with Em and Rose, were probably the best matched couples to ever exist.

I sat down and started complaining about work when a drink magically appeared in front of me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Seth asked as he slid into the booth next to me.

"Not much," Emmett answered, "poor Belly boo just had a bad day."

"Belly boo?" Seth questioned as he casually slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't ask," I grumbled.

"Belly boo is kind of a dumb nickname," Edward started, while I internally groaned. I knew where this was headed. "I much prefer Belly Bean."

I hated that nickname. Edward had started it when we were 13, and used it every time he wanted to annoy me. It always worked.

"Shut up, Eddiekins," I shot back.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Jasper began and then turned to Seth, "The last time they had an argument about nicknames, Bella shot Edward in the face with a paint ball gun."

"Yeah, Izzy over here ran out of comebacks so she resorted to violence," Edward said.

Jasper gave him a stern look while I very maturely stuck my tongue out at him. In return, Edward flipped me off. By this point, everyone at the table was rolling in fits of laughter. For some reason, they all liked when Edward and I argued.

"Edward?" A whiny voice stopped everyone's laughter abruptly. I looked up and recognized the blonde Edward had been with the last time we were here.

"Hey Julie," Edward said as he shifted uncomfortably. I quickly downed the rest of my drink as I watched their interaction.

Julie started talking about her new haircut, which looked exactly like it did the last time I saw her. I choked on a chuckle of amusement as I watched Edward squirm in this conversation. He, of course, heard my laugh and looked over to shoot me a glare.

I saw him eye Seth's arm that was around me before he took a deep breath, "Julie, let's go dance." And with that, he was gone.

Seth noticed my empty glass, and left to go get me a new drink. Rose and Alice had gone to go get drinks as well, so I was left with Emmett and Jasper. Joy.

Jasper looked at me expectantly, "Bella, why are you doing this to him?"

I was confused, "Doing what to whom?"

"Edward. Duh Bella!" Emmett whisper yelled.

"See Bells, even Emmett gets it."

"Hey, Jazz, you're a dick!" Emmett lost the whispering.

"Okay, I'm glad you guys get it, but I still don't," I stated again.

Emmett decided to explain, "See, Bella, it's like this: Edward wants you. He likes you. He doesn't want you to be with anyone else." He rolled his eyes at my doubtful expression. "Come on, you have to know what I'm talking about."

"Seriously, it's pretty obvious, so don't try to play dumb," Jasper intervened. "It's not cool to use Seth to get to Edward, especially if you don't have to."

Okay, they really pissed me off, "First of all, I don't want Edward. Second of all, he doesn't want me." They both scoffed at my statement. "Has he told either of you he wanted me?"

They both shook their heads 'no' so I continued, "Exactly. You two are missing one key point; he ended everything with me. He told me he didn't want me anymore, so I don't really want to hear it. Not to mention, he's out there getting awfully close with the blonde, and will most likely be taking her home tonight. I'm not quite seeing what makes you think he wants me."

They both stared at me with blank expressions before Jasper broke the silence, "Believe what you want to believe Bella; just don't be surprised if you're wrong."

Everyone else returned to the table, completely oblivious to the obvious tension. Once I had finished my drink, Seth dragged me to the dance floor. I am ashamed to admit that the entire time I was dancing with Seth; my eyes were glued to the way Edward's hands were running up and down Blondie's body.

Edward seemed to notice my staring, and his eyes met mine just as Seth's hands gripped me tighter, and he dropped his head to my neck, leaving an open mouthed kiss.

I couldn't allow myself to look at Edward anymore, so I turned to Seth and was surprised to see desire evident in his eyes. What surprised me even more than that was that is sparked desire in myself.

We finished the dance, and I asked Seth if he could take me home. He agreed immediately.

When he pulled in front of my house, I turned to look at him, "Did you want to come in?"

"Yes," he responded before killing the engine and getting out of the car.

We sat down on my couch, and I turned to look at him awkwardly. I watched as his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips, and soon, he was crushing his lips to mine.

His hands ghosted over my shirt before toying with the hem, and finally removing the article. He made quick work of my bra as well, and started playing with nipples. He broke away from the kiss so he could trail his lips down my neck and over my chest. I pulled his shirt over his head and began exploring his stomach muscles with my hands. I loved the way I could feel them twitch at my touch.

He pushed me back, so I was laying on the couch with him hovering over me. I could feel his arousal pressing into my thigh, and I shifted my hips so it was at a more convenient position. He ground into me, causing me to cry out.

I wiggled out from under him and said, "Bedroom," knowing that he would follow me. As I walked down the hallway, I thought I heard my phone go off, but I decided to ignore it.

Once the bedroom door was shut, our pants were quickly stripped, leaving us both in only underwear as we ground our hips into each other. Finally, he pulled my panties down my legs and began to stroke my slit.

He slid a finger into me and began pumping it in and out slowly as I pushed his boxers down with my feet. I rolled on top of him, and began stroking his hardened dick. He reached for his pants on the floor, and pulled a condom out of his wallet.

He rolled it on, and then rolled us back so he was hovering over me. He slid into me, and I moaned. He was thrusting at a great pace, and after a while I could tell he was getting close. I, however, was not. It felt great, but I just couldn't seem to get any closer to an orgasm. I knew he was really close though, so for the first time in months, I faked an orgasm. After coming down from his high, Seth rolled over and flopped next to me.

He sighed, "Bella, I really, really hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I know you have to get up early for work tomorrow, and I don't have any clothing here, so it would probably be best if I went home."

I giggled at his apprehension, "Seth, it's fine, I know what you mean."

He let out a breath of relief as he started putting his clothing back on, "That's great; I didn't want you to think that I was using you or something."

I sucked in a sharp breath at the thought of Edward using me to get over Tanya, but I executed that thought from my mind by entertaining the idea that he was probably at home, in bed with Blondie.

"Come on, I'll walk you out," I said as I threw on my robe. "Hey, you're still gonna go to Edward's on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll meet you there. You said it was at 7, right?"

"Yep, I'll see you then."

He gave me a quick kiss before walking out, into the dark.

I tried going back to sleep, but I just couldn't shake this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tossed and turned for about 2 hours, and around 4 A.M. I stumbled to the kitchen to get a drink. I noticed my cell phone sitting on the counter and vaguely remembered hearing it go off. I picked it up and noticed that I had two texts from Edward. The first was from about 3 hours ago. The second was from only an hour ago.

-**Bella, I'm locked out of my house. Is there any way you could come let me in? Don't worry, if you don't text back I'll assume you're occupied. **

**-I got a key from Alice. Just thought you might want to know. **

After reading his texts, the uneasy feeling I had in my stomach turned to pure guilt. Rosalie's story from the other day flashed through my mind. I slid down the counter and didn't even try to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill over.

-*-

The rest of the week passed in a daze and much sooner than later, I found myself making the familiar drive to Edward's house. I hadn't seen him since Tuesday night, and it was almost like he was avoiding me now. I braced myself for the awkwardness that was about to erupt, and of course, I was the first person there.

I quietly let myself in, and found him sitting at his breakfast bar, with his head in his hands. I knew he was deep in thought because he hadn't heard me come in, so I decided to use that to my advantage.

I snuck up behind him and shouted boo. I had never seen anyone spin around so quickly.

"Holy fuck, Bella, you scared the shit out of me."

I giggled, and then the atmosphere became tense.

I was just about to apologize for not texting him back, when someone knocked on the door. He quickly went to answer it, only to discover that actually everyone was outside. He let them in, and we started watching the movie.

Rose and Em sat on Edward's chaise lounge, while Alice and Jasper took the love seat. Seth and I positioned ourselves on the couch, and Edward sat on the recliner.

I honestly can't tell you what movie we watched. It felt wrong to be cuddled up with Seth in Edward's house. Throughout the entire film, I couldn't find it in me to tear my eyes away from Edward's every movement. He looked uncomfortable, and he was fidgeting the entire time.

After the movie was over, and we sat around and talked for a little while, everyone got up to leave.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seth called from behind me as I walked to my car.

"Sure," I replied as he caught up to me.

He took a deep breath, "Look, I like you, a lot. But I see the way you look at him, and I notice the way he looks at you too. Those looks make me think that you and I should just be friends. It kills me to say this, but Bella I think you and Edward could be really good together, and I don't want to stand in the way of that."

I nodded. I was in shock, because apparently everyone noticed this thing between Edward and I that even I didn't notice.

"I sincerely mean it when I say that I want to be friends, Bella."

"I know. And we will be friends, Seth. I promise."

"Okay, well I should get going. Good Bye, Bells."

He kissed me on the cheek and then got in his car and drove away.

At first, I climbed into my car, but I couldn't find the will to drive home. Sighing, I cut the engine and walked back into Edward's house.

He was sitting on the couch, with his head leaned back and his eyes closed. I knew he heard me this time because I saw his arm move. I moved to sit down next to him.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about not texting you the other night."

He finally opened his eyes, "Yeah well, I hope he was good cause I had to sit in my car for like two hours to wait for Alice."

I instantly felt ashamed and had to will away my tears.

"Hey," he said in a soft voice when he noticed my somber expression, "I was just kidding, Bella. It's not that big of a deal."

"We aren't together anymore, you know, me and Seth."

He looked shocked, "When the fuck did that happen? You guys looked pretty cozy half an hour ago."

"Yeah well, it happened like five minutes ago," I chuckled.

He nodded in understanding.

"Are you okay?"

I scoffed, "I'm fine Eduardo. It only lasted like a week; it wasn't like it was anything serious."

He nodded again, and he seemed sort of relieved when I said it hadn't been serious.

"Well, I guess I should go, then. Good night, Edward."

"Bye, Bella," he said as he kissed me on the forehead and walked me to my car.

* * *

**longest chapter. :] (even though its still not that long!)**

**let me know what you thought!**

**xx. **


	18. Goonies Never Say Die

For the past week, my every thought, waking or dreaming, has revolved around those green eyes, that crooked smile, that reddish-brown hair, and any other characteristic that fits the description of Edward Cullen. I was beginning to feel pathetic.

I had attempted to convince myself that I was merely excited that our friendship had been rekindled, but even my _own_ conscience scoffed at the thought. It is true that Edward had always taken up a large part of my thoughts, but it was always in a friendly manner. Lately, however, those innocent ponderings have taken a drastic turn.

Since my mind liked to think about things of the sexual variety, I also tried to make myself believe that I was only physically attracted to him, but it was fairly obvious that I harbored some type of feelings for my best friend.

Edward had completely picked back up on being a whore, so I decided that I would do whatever it took to ignore my newly acquired feelings and also to keep myself out of tempting situations. This simple decision left me right where I was today, which was, of course, in my kitchen making popcorn, while Edward waited in my living room to watch The Goonies. I was so good at listening to my own advice…

"I sincerely hope you put extra butter on that, Belly Bean." I cringed at the nickname, but his crude words were quickly forgotten as I took in his physique. He was leaning back into the corner of the couch, with his feet propped up on the coffee table donning a pair of light washed jeans and a black polo. He was the picture of ease.

"Yep," was my meek reply as my mind began playing vivid flashbacks of the last time we watched a "movie" alone together.

_His breath on my neck_

_His tongue in my mouth_

_His hands running up my sides_

_His fingers inside me_

_**Him**__ inside me_

"Whoa, are you okay, Bella? You didn't even name retaliate," concern was etched into his every word, and I momentarily relished in the thought that it was concern for me.

"Yeah, sorry Teddy, just kind of spaced out for a little. You ready to watch The Goonies?"

"Fuck yes! Let's get this party started," he smirked causing me to smile as well.

I handed him the bowl of extra-buttery pop corn, and moved to put the DVD in. I'm not quite sure how or why it started, but it had become our tradition to watch The Goonies every year on the night before Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party. It was my, as well as his, favorite movie of all time.

"Nice ass," Edward's smooth voice rang from behind me as I bent over.

"Thanks," I snapped back as I wiggled my hips just the slightest bit.

I plopped down, opting to sit on the chair rather than the couch with Edward, and pressed play. The lights were off, and although he was sitting a good three feet from me, I was acutely aware of his every move. Needless to say, I was having a slightly difficult time paying attention to the movie.

About fifteen minutes in, Edward rose from his seat. I was confused as I watching him walk over to where I was sitting. He scooped me up in his warm arms.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I shrieked as I clung to him.

"Putting you back where you belong," he replied nonchalantly as he tucked me into his side.

"Oh," was my brilliant response as I surreptitiously drank in his scent and pushed myself a little closer to him.

We watched the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence. As the end credits rolled up the screen, I internally groaned; I was not ready to get up quite yet. Apparently, neither was Edward as he pulled me into him a little harder, kicked his shoes off, and closed his eyes. We were able to relax like this for approximately 4 minutes before the blaring ringtone of his cell phone effectively caused me to spring off of him in alarm.

He looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering. He didn't move to take the call some where else, so I had no choice but to listen to his side of the conversation. Much to my dismay, I could tell by the smirk on his face and the swagger in his voice.

"Hey, what's going on?...I'm with my best friend…Yeah sort of…No, Ashley, I can't just…yes that does sound like fun but…okay, okay, I'll see what I can do…yeah later Ash."

He turned to look at me apologetically.

I could tell he was about to speak, so I cut him off before he even began, "You're leaving?" I asked incredulously.

He just stared at me, "Really Edward? I can't believe you're going out tonight."

"Bella, come on. It isn't that big of a deal. We watched our movie, and now I'm leaving. I mean, we stay in together every year on this night so I just thought-"

"That's my point. It's tradition Edward. You are breaking the tradition. That means it's not even a tradition anymore."

_Wow Bella…how many times can you say the word tradition in one sentence?_

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, it's just that I already told her I'd meet her, so I can't just not show up."

I groaned, "Right, right I get it. It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow at the party. Goodnight Edward."

He stared at the door I had just opened for him, before turning to meet my eyes one last time, "Okay, goodnight Bella. I hope you aren't mad."

I slammed the door behind him, absolutely fuming about what he had done. I hope you aren't mad, he had said; obviously I was going to be mad. This was our night, not one of his hoe's. I was supposed to be with him tonight.

-*-

As I lay in bed, thinking about the night, one thing rang in my head: This time last year, Edward never would have left. It was obvious that something drastic had changed in our friendship, and it was obviously for the worst. Things would never be the same again. I began to wonder if Edward could sense my feelings for him, which he didn't return, and this was causing him to pull away.

Sleep wouldn't come easy, in fact, it wouldn't come at all. Finally, accepting the fact that I was not going to sleep, I went into the living room to watch TV. In my haste to get into my room, I had forgotten to turn the television off, so the menu screen of The Goonies was still playing. Without skipping a beat, I pressed play, and began futilely attempting not to cry my eyes out.

About halfway through the movie, or around two A.M, I heard a pounding coming from my front door. Peeking out the window, I saw the small, charcoal grey sports car that let me know it was physically safe to open the door.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I questioned after I swung open the door.

"Finishing our marathon, duh Belly Bean," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. If I hadn't known Edward so well, I would have sworn he was drunk; he knew I was mad and he was still pulling out the nick names. However, I could tell that the man didn't have an ounce of alcohol in his system.

"The tradition is already over, Eddie boy. I thought you understood that when you left."

"Is it really that big of a deal? I'm here now."

That statement was my breaking point, "Yes, it really is a big deal. You skipped out on our night to be with someone else. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be contracting something nasty right about now?"

"No, that was about an hour ago," he retorted rather sarcastically.

I let out a big gust of air before muttering, "Why are you here, Edward?"

He closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame, "It just wasn't right; not being here. I couldn't find it in me to spend the night with her."

His words were sweet, but they just pissed me off even more. "Well, now that you've cleared your conscience, you should probably get home. It's late. "

"Bella, please, just let me stay. We can't just let this die. Goonies never say die."

I knew in that moment that he wasn't just talking about our tradition, but our friendship as well, so for that reason alone, I decided not to kick him out.

"Fine, but you're sleeping in the guest room."

Nodding solemnly, he said a quick goodnight before heading to his room. I followed his example and retreated to bed as well. About forty-five minutes later, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take that I liked him, I couldn't take the fact that he left earlier, I couldn't take the fact that he had shown up at two in the morning, and I couldn't take that he was sleeping right down the hall and I had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

In an attempt to curb my curiosity, I decided to peek into the room and see if he was asleep yet. I walked down the hall, very happy to see that Edward had left the door slightly ajar.

I peered into the crack and was shocked to see Edward's eyes glistening in the darkness staring back at me. Without breaking eye contact, I pushed the door open a little further. A few minutes passed before he silently opened the blankets, inviting me to lay with him. I had absolutely no will power to deny his invitation, so without any hesitation; I quickly crawled inside the covers. I fell asleep the instant his arms wormed their way around my body.

-*-

The next day was hectic. It was filled with hair and make up and pretty dresses and shoes that no one should ever have to walk in.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were currently sitting in Alice's huge make up room; yes, she had a room dedicated to where she did here make up.

"Bella," Alice whined, "will you please tell me what the fuck is going on with you and my brother?"

I chuckled, "If there was anything to tell, I'd let you know, but there isn't."

"Oh, cut the shit," Rose scoffed, "I know I've said it a billion times before, but I am so sick of you two not doing anything. It's so obvious you want him, and even more obvious that he wants you."

"Thank you Ro!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, enough about this. Nothing is happening and nothing is going to happen."

Thankfully from that moment on, they really did let it go. The hotel that was hosting the Cullen's 30th wedding anniversary was absolutely gorgeous. It was elegantly decorated in silver and purple, which had been my suggestion. There were so many people. I envied Carlisle and Esme's relationship; I could only hope that I had what they have on day.

My dress was a deep, navy blue with a very low neckline. My hair was up, with tendrils falling to frame my face. It's safe to say that I looked pretty good, however Esme was absolutely breathtaking. Her dress, hand crafted by Alice like the rest of ours, was a dark purple, with silver accents around the trimming, silver straps, and a silver band accentuating her incredibly small waist.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I all sat at the same table while we enjoyed dinner. Once we were finished eating, we all went our separate ways.

I was standing at the bar, talking to Alice's cousin, Alec, when Esme came running up and pulled me off to the side.

When she finally spoke, she was out of breath, "Bella you have to do something!"

Panicking, I tried to figure out what was wrong, "Okay, Esme, what's going on?"

"It's Carlisle," she said pointing wildly, "he's trying to play match maker with Edward and it's definitely the wrong girl."

I looked in the direction of her waving arms, and sure enough there was Edward and Megan, the girl Edward had met at the Christmas party, talking animatedly.

"I don't know, Esme. It looks like Edward is having a pretty good time talking to her," I sighed.

"Well, I don't like it," she stated, "it isn't the girl he's supposed to be with."

"Have you been over doing the champagne? Maybe you should go find Carlisle…" I suggested through my fits of laughter. She merely stuck her tongue out at me before stalking off.

"You know Bella, I think she's right. You should probably snatch Edward up before someone else gets the chance."

I jumped at the voice coming from behind me, "Holy shit Emmett, where the hell did you come from?"

He smirked, "Well, I try not to think about it, but the celebrating couple over there had a passionate night that ended up being their best decision ever."

"Oh my god, that was totally not what I meant."

He laughed, "I know, but I meant what I said. Everyone knows you and Eddie are meant to be together. Even the two of you know it. You're just trying to deny it and it's starting to piss me off."

"Oh, not you too," I said while rolling my eyes. One glance to the left burned an image in my brain. There, in the corner, were Edward and Megan kissing, and it looked like a good kiss. I immediately felt like I was going to hurl. "Well, I'm gonna go get some air. I'll see you later, Emmett. I left without waiting for his response.

It was cool outside; the air was moist, like it was just about to rain. I had been sitting on the patio for about ten minutes when I heard the door open.

"Hey, I was wondering where you snuck off too," Edward said quietly from behind me.

"Yeah, I needed some air, I felt a little claustrophobic."

He nodded, "Yeah me too. There are a lot of people in there."

Bitterness overtook me and I couldn't help but say it, "You didn't look very claustrophobic in there with Blondie's lips attached to your face."

He sighed, "Oh you saw that?"

"Well, it was kind of hard to miss," I snapped.

"Actually I think you may be the only one who saw it. Why are you so mad about it?"

"I'm not mad about it," I scoffed. "I just don't think its right that you're making out at your parent's party, that's all."

"Is that really it? Cause I kind of think you're a little jealous."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Why the hell would I be jealous about you kissing some skank? You can kiss whoever the fuck you want to, its-"

His lips crushed to mine, effectively cutting off my rant. The second our tongues met, the skies opened up and rain began pouring down on us.

"You're jealous because you want my lips to be on yours, admit it Bella."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I whispered.

"Like hell I don't," he said before crushing his lips back to mine, not stopping until we were both dizzy with the lack of oxygen.

"This is so wrong," I all but moaned.

"I know," he whispered as he pushed me back against the wall. His lips descended on mine once again.

This was not a slow kiss. It wasn't soft butterfly kisses that make old ladies cry in movies. No, this was raw, the kind of kiss that made your toes curl and sent shivers flying down your spine. It felt as if someone was playing the bongos on my heart.

This shouldn't be happening. I repeated this over and over in my head, but every time I told myself this, I just wanted it more. But again, it was wrong, and it was selfish. I had to stop it.

"Stop," I meant it to sound demanding but it came out as a whimper.

He pulled away, leaving his forehead resting against mine, staring at me in a way that should be illegal.

"I don't want to."

His breath washed over my face as he leaned in again. But I had made up my mind, and this needed to stop. I twisted my head to the side. Rejection flashed in his sparkling eyes and it nearly made me cave.

"Why can't you ever just do what you want Bella? You over think everything. You make yourself believe that you're protecting yourself and everyone else, but you end up hurting people. People that care about you. Fuck, you're killing me right now." His voice was pleading and I didn't dare look at his eyes.

"This is selfish. It's wrong. We can't keep doing this."

"And why can't we? Why is it so selfish?" His words sank into me like a needle.

"You know why. And what about that girl you were with tonight? Or last night? Or what about Tanya? I suppose you're magically over her now." I quickly replied in a harsh tone.

"That girl tonight was a distraction, from you. And it was never Tanya I struggled to get over. I was struggling to get over you Bella. You couldn't look in front of your face and see what was there. It kills me to see you with other guys. Those girls were to forget you, not her." His words rang with clarity and truth, but I didn't want to believe it.

"And I'm supposed to just believe you? You never once made me think you wanted me. You never did anything." I choked back a sob.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Does this not mean anything? I kissed you, more than once. And you always kissed back. We had fucking sex. Is that me not doing anything to show you how I feel? This was only ever a game to you. I've fought for you. I've tried to get you to notice me. But I'm done now. I give up. You're apparently too oblivious to notice when someone cares about you." With that said, he pushed away from me and stormed off.

So much for not being awkward, right?

I stared after him not quite knowing what to do. I was in shock. As the shock wore off, the realization sunk in. I was in love with him.

It was raining. How romantic for a kiss, right? Not. It was the middle of February, so it was freezing, and this was not just some drizzle. This was a downpour complete with sleet. I was confused and fucked up. Hell, I didn't even have a jacket on. And now I was alone. I ruined the one good thing I had. The one thing I needed to always be there…

-*-

I spent the entire next day in bed, ignoring everyone. I finally got up to shower. I checked my cell phone and saw I had one voicemail from Alice.

"Hey Belly Boo, It's Ali. I just wanted to let you know that I confirmed our hotel reservations for our trip to New York. I'm so excited. We leave in three days! You're rooming with Edward; I hope you don't mind. Okay, well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love ya!"

Wow, just fucking great…

* * *

**okay okay, I'm soo sorry!**

**I know i haven't updated this in like a month and i feel terrible. **

**I just had some hard family times, and pnemonia. and then my computer crashed. **

**I love technology...**

**I wrote this crazy long authors note explaining everything and that I would be back, but of course, i forgot to actually post it... go me.**

**I hope you guys can forgive me and still want to read this. I do plan to go back to updating frequently starting like...now.**

**I love you guys!**

**let me know what you think...**

**xx. **


	19. And So the Battle Begins

Three days, I spent three whole days brainstorming every possible way to get out of going on the New York trip. I had absolutely no desire to spend four days in a hotel room with Edward. Well, okay, maybe there was a _little_ desire, but, over all, I felt nothing but apprehension towards the entire situation. Even though I thought about it, I knew there was absolutely no way to get out of this trip without devastating Alice and I really did not want to do that.

So, here I was, standing awkwardly in an airport, avoiding all potential eye contact with Edward. This wouldn't be that difficult, except I had to practically tear my eyes away from his body every time he glanced my way.

As we were boarding, Jasper approached me, "Hey Bells, do you mind if I sit with you?"

His request slightly shocked me, as he rarely left Alice's side, but, nonetheless, I accepted, "Of course, Jasper; you don't even have to ask."

"Great," he replied as we got onto the plane.

We had been in the air, after take off, for about twenty minutes before he turned to speak to me.

"So, did you have a good time at the party the other night?" he inquired.

"Oh yes, it was really nice," I answered vaguely. "Esme always seems to outdo herself."

He sighed, "Bella, I sort of saw what happened with you and Edward. I mean, I don't know what was said, but I saw you guys kiss and then he stormed off."

I gaped at him, completely mortified. If Jasper had seen that, then who else had witnessed it too?

Noticing my expression and guessing the reason, Jasper spoke to ease my mind, "Relax, Bella. The only reason I saw was because I was following Edward outside. I stopped when I saw you were out there. No one else could've possibly seen anything."

I let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god. I would not have wanted everyone, or anyone, really, to see that."

"Yes, well, I know things didn't exactly end perfectly, and I just wanted you to know that we can talk about it if you want. Or, if you don't want to, we can pretend that I know absolutely nothing."

"Thanks J, but its fine. You don't need me complaining to you about your best friend. I would, however, appreciate if you didn't really tell anyone what happened. I'm just a little worried about sharing a room with him for four days."

"I knew you were going to say that," he smirked, "which is why I'm offering to share a room with Edward so you can room with Alice."

"Jasper, that's really nice of you, but there is no way I'm taking away your Alice time."

He chuckled, "I knew you were going to say that too, so I took the liberty of booking you two the suite with two bathrooms. I know how weird you guys with that, although, I don't really understand why that is. I mean you can have sex, but you can't share a bathroom…"

I sucked in a sharp breath at his casual reference to Edward and my past arrangement before smiling greatly, "Jazz you are the best friend ever."

"Oh, believe me, I know," he replied cockily.

We spent the rest of the plane ride in a sleepy silence.

-*-

Before we went to the hotel to check in, we stopped to grab something to eat. Alice had taken charge of reserving us three rental cars in advance so we didn't have to worry about taking taxis everywhere during our stay.

Dinner passed in a bit of a silent blur. I was seated directly across from Edward, and we still hadn't spleen since the night of the party. It seemed as though every time I glanced at him, he was looking back at me; only he never looked away. It made me feel slightly unsettled.

On the way back to the hotel, I drove with Rosalie while Emmett went with Edward.

"Okay, so what the fuck is going on between you and Eddie this time?" she inquired.

"Nothing, Ro. Why do you always assume something happened?" I responded back exasperatedly with a slightly defensive edge to my voice.

"Because something usually did happen. Besides, tonight at dinner was like watching two dogs prepare for a battle. It was awful," she retorted.

"Believe me, I know," I muttered so quietly that I'm sure she didn't here me.

I argued with her for several minutes, not opting to just tell her what happened, before she finally caved, "Okay, okay, I give. But seriously, you two just need to get together and for real this time. Then you can get married and make lots of really adorable babies."

I groaned, well, at least she sort of caved.

-*-

We arrived at the hotel first, so we checked in for the group. Rosalie stayed in the lobby to wait for everyone else whilst I went upstairs to scope out my room. I was a little surprised with what I found. Don't get me wrong, the room was absolutely beautiful with a vibrant red decorating the walls. There was only one tiny detail that left me astounded. I was incredibly tired, so I put my pajamas on and got ready for bed. I waited about ten minutes before Edward came bounding into the room smiling. It was so nice to see him smiling as it was something I hadn't seen very much lately.

His crooked grin quickly deteriorated once he made the same realization I had made, "There's only one bed. We have to bathrooms, but we have to share a bed. Fucking incredible," I could clearly hear the dissatisfaction in his voice.

It kind of hurt to know that the purpose of the first words he spoke to me in three days was to express his dread and hate of being anywhere near me.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll sleep on the couch," I offered.

The glare he shot at me was wicked, "No, Bella, you won't. Don't be so fucking ridiculous. I'll sleep on the couch," he barked as he stalked into the bathroom.

I was still sitting on the edge of the huge king sized bed when he returned wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. I was, for the millionth time, awestruck but the sheer sex that just rolled off Edward Cullen in waves.

He grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the closet and threw them on the couch before flipping the lights off.

I felt bad that he was sleeping on the couch, and we usually slept in the same bed at home, so I decided to say something to him, "You know Edward, this bed is really big; there's-"

"Don't," he cut me off, "just go to sleep, Bella."

"Fine," I retaliated childishly, not feeling like fighting with him again.

-*-

The day of the fashion show was crazy. Between everything that was going on, it ended up being an all day event. Alice's line was absolutely phenomenal; it was blatantly obvious that her business was going to be taking off like wild fire.

The day after the show, our last day here, was spent moseying around the city shopping and sightseeing.

"…and I was like, look there is no way I am leaving Seattle. My entire life is there. He just looked at me and was like, that's no problem we can work something out. I had these people eating out of my hands. It was so invigorating."

We were currently sitting in a high-end restaurant in a room all to ourselves. Alice was telling us all about the fashion people she met this week and how many connections she made; I was so happy for her. She was really going to get to live her dream.

"Alice," Jaspers voice rang from next to her with a ton of clarity and authority. He stood to make a speech, "I know that your life is about to take a wonderful turn. You have no idea how proud I am of you. I've watched you work on this since we were teenagers, and now your most passionate dream is finally coming true."

"I know that you are going to be incredibly busy with everything that is happening in your life, and I know that there are going to be times when I get jealous of your work. I know that you love me, and I love you more than life itself."

He crouched on the ground next to her and grabbed her hand, "That being said, I'm willing to step to the back burner under one condition: Promise me that I will always hold a place in your heart. Alison Leigh Cullen, marry me."

Everyone at the table was staring in awe as she nodded her head vigorously. Tears were streaming down her face and Jasper wiped them away before pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Right after they broke apart, everyone else decided it was time to go back to the hotel room so the two of them could have some much needed alone time.

Everything between Edward and I had remained the same the entire trip. I felt absolutely horrible every time I looked at him; I just missed him so much.

After getting ready for bed, we made it back into the bedroom around the same time. He had slept on the couch the past two nights and I decided that tonight it was my turn.

"Edward, you take the bed tonight, really. It's not fair that you've been sleeping on the couch this entire trip," I said.

"No," he replied, "you take the bed; the couch really isn't that comfortable."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I figured that out, which is why I was going to sleep on it tonight. But since you are so strongly opposed to that, why don't you just share the bed with me?"

He shook his head, "Bella, I am not sharing a bed with you."

I stared at him, "Why not?"

His expression hardened, "Damn it Bella, because I'm not. Just fuck off."

"And why not Edward? Why can't you stand to share a bed with me? We used to share a bed all the time."

Before I knew it, he was towering over me with my back pushed up against the wall, "Do you really want to know why? It's because I don't think I can stay in the same bed as you and keep my hands to myself. I'm doing this to prevent something from happening Bella, but I think I lost all my will."

And faster than I thought possible, his lips were glued to mind. I gasped and he took that as his opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth without asking for permission; not that there was any chance in hell I would have objected. Here I was, making out with someone I had barely spoken to in a week, and it was obvious that it was going much farther than kissing. It was stupid and reckless and, with all feelings considered, possibly the worst decision I could have made, but for once I was taking what I wanted.

He swiftly pulled my leg up so it was hitched around his hip. I could feel his erection, ever evident through his boxers, pressing directly against where I wanted it most. He broke away from my mouth and roughly pulled my shirt over my head. His lips claimed my neck as his hands took hold of my breasts; rolling and pinching my already pert nipples. I moaned loudly at the sensation; the only thing that was separating us was the flimsy material of our underwear.

Using the wall as support, he brought my other leg around his waist. He ground his hips against mine and groaned loudly, "Fuck, Bella. Now do you see what you do to me?"

I nodded just slightly before grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth against mine. Breathless moans were escaping both our throats without our consent and he dipped his head down and grabbed my left nipple between his teeth, biting down hard. I screamed as my back arched and my head fell back against the wall.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me to the bed. He sat me down right on the edge and began kissing his way down my body. He was kneeling on the floor and when his tongue dipped into my belly button, he reached a hand up and pushed on my shoulder so I fell back onto the bed with a soft thud.

His tongue licked up my inner thighs. He teased me recklessly before he suddenly took one long lick up my slit, stopping to suck on my clit. My body went rigid as my hips bucked onto his touch. He brought a hand down and slipped one long finger into me, pumping and twisting slowly before adding another. He continued licking and sucking at my clit, but just barely. This sweet torture continued until he curled his fingers inside me, hitting that magic spot and applied more pressure onto my throbbing bundle of nerves. I came falling apart at the seams, screaming out mumbled words as it happened.

He shred his boxers and pulled us both up to the top of the bed, kissing me furiously. He pulled away and looked at me with heavily lidded eyes, "Bella, if you want this to stop you need to tell me now."

Up until he uttered those words, I hadn't realized just how much I needed this; just how much my body craved and missed his touch. I answered him by pulling his lips back to mine. It took about two seconds before he was thrusting in and out of me at a fast, hard pace. It wasn't taking long for my orgasm to build up again, and I could tell by the rigid look on his face that he was feeling the exact same way as I was.

With a few more erratic thrusts, we went spiraling out of control at the exact same time. Our eyes locked through our ecstasy, and neither of us even attempted to silence the names that came protruding out of our mouths. We stayed in the same position for several minutes, just peering into each other's eyes before he finally pulled out of me.

A sense of panic came over my body, and I had to will unnecessary tears out of my eyes. Before he had the chance to move too far away, I reached out and clung to him so he had absolutely no choice but to stay. He pulled the covers over top of us and held onto me just as tight as I was holding on to him until I fell asleep.

-*-

I woke up some time later when I felt the bed shifting. I opened my eyes and found Edward placing the blankets back over me. He noticed I had awoken and placed a quick kiss on my head before smiling sadly and walking to the couch. I hated how empty the bed felt without him in it, but I knew there was no use in trying to stop him from leaving.

I lay there for a little while assessing what had happened, and I finally vowed that in the morning I would tell him how I felt; I would tell Edward that I loved him.

The next time I woke up, sun was streaming in through the windows, and I was alone in the room. I got a shower and got ready to leave the Big Apple. By the time I exited the bathroom, Edward was back and sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

He glanced up at me, and I decided it was time to just bite the bullet and tell him how I felt, "Edward, about last night-"

He stopped my words before I could get them out, "I know, Bella. It was a really big mistake, I'm sorry I left that happen. I promise it won't happen again; I don't really know what the hell I was thinking."

Well, fuck.

* * *

**yes, no, maybe so?**

**let me know!**

**xx. **


	20. Chapter 20

This story will be updated. it is now called It's nothing but awkward by 1376

i am editing it, making it better, and completely intend to finish it. please go read it and let me know what you think about the changes so far!


End file.
